singing passion and four popstars
by NekoFro
Summary: Lucy is a shy unpopular high school student who gets beat by her father all the time, she's only ever had two friends but one moved away when she was younger, so she only has Levy but when the four popstars come to school her life begins to change for the better, until Sabertooth gets involved,will her other friend come back?Will Natsu figure out he likes luce? Will he protect her?
1. Meeting popstars

**i had a free lesson today so i began to write this, and since i now have nothing to do, i will share it with the rest of you :3 also i do not own fairytail or any of the songs in this k ;P**

**Little bit of background:**

You'd think a girl with an extremely wealthy father would be popular in high school, but this isn't the case for the shy and petrified lucy heartfilia. But to be honest Lucy was glad she only had Levy. Lucy'd never talk and she never wore short sleeved tops, even in the summer. you see when Lucy was 3 years old, her mother died protecting her. Now her father beats her and cuts her and so on. The only way Lucy could become happy or express her feeling was through music, mainly her songs. Lucy didn't have to tell Levy what was going on in her house, Levy knew already, she could see it in Lucy's eyes.

_ Normal POV_

Lucy and Levy were happily talking along by their lockers, when they heard squeals and screams come from the school's entrance.

"Lev-chan, What's that about?" Lucy asked grabbing her books and hugging them close to her chest.

"You know the band Popstars?" Levy asked with excitement, Lucy gave her friend a small nod.

"Their coming to this school! And get this... their my childhood friends!" Levy beamed at her dumbfounded blonde friend. Lucy was about to say something when someone cut her off.

"LEVY!" A male voice said, Lucy looked in the direction of the voice of the voice and saw four males stood by the door. They began walking towards the two girls.

"L-Levy, I-I Gotta go!" Lucy Stuttered quickly and tried to run off as quickly as possible.

"Lu-Chan wait! They won't hurt you" Levy said quickly grabbing Lucy's arm. Lucy winced in pain, not going unnoticed by levy and the four boys, and dropped her books on the floor."He did it again didn't he?!" Levy looked at Lucy with a angry yet gentle look. Lucy who had tears in her eyes nodded a little.

"S-sorry"Lucy said before running away.

"Levy... who'd that? And why'd she look so scared? And why did she wince when you grabbed her arm?" The pink haired boy asked. Levy sighed a little to herself.

"That's my best friend Lu-chan.. she's just a bit shy and she has a bruise on her arm from falling" Levy lied, Lucy was scared of boys, no she wasn't scared she was petrified of them, her father tortured her everyday and night so why wouldn't she be? And lucy winced because that morning, he whipped her on her arm. Lucy ran to the music room as fast as she could, She immediately grabbed a guitar and began playing. (**Because i'm lazy and can't be bothered to look up the lyrics she sings human by christina perry) **Once Lucy finished she put down the guitar carefully and wiped the single tear which was rolling down her face away. She opened the door and a pink haired boy stumbled and fell face first in front of her. Then three others were stood in the doorway snickering at the boy that fell. The boy stood up and gave Lucy a cheesey grin that made her want to laugh at him, but she just smiled a little instead.

"You dropped these" He said as he held out the books she dropped. she looked at him with a little shock, she'd never known a male be kind towards her. She reached out and took them cautiously.

"Th-thanks"She squeaked. The boy smiled but that quickly turned to a frown when he noticed all the scars on her wrists.

"What'd you do to your arm?" He asked pointing at the scars, He was thinking she had inflicted them herself. Lucy quickly pulled on her sleeves and hugged her books tightly as she looked at the floor.

"I-I Fell" Lucy lied. She then proceeded to walk to the door. "Th-thanks for r-returning my books" She whispered then she ran off to class before anyone asked or said anything further. The pinkette looked at his three friends.

"Those weren't cuts from falling" He said before punching a wall.

"Natsu, calm the hell down! I don't think a princess like that would hurt herself on purpose.. why don't we ask Levy, Their best friends remember?" A strawberry blonde boy said then looked at the black haired boy with anticipation.

"No Loke, you do it" He said gruffly to the strawberry blonde.

"But Gajeel... we all know you like the blue haired bookworm. Also you're the one that knows how to make her spill the beans" A Raven haired boy said while he crossed his arm, in the coolest way possible.

"GRAY CLOTHES!" Gajeel yelled at him,

"Wha- When'd that happen" The raven haired boy shouted. Once Gray had his clothes on they walked to class. Amazingly enough they where in the same class as Levy and Lucy and the only seats left where next to them. Gajeel sat behind Levy, Loke sat behind Lucy, Natsu sat to the right of Lucy and Gray say behind Natsu.

"Lu-chan,these are my childhood friends, thats iron head Gajeel. thats the prince of flirting Loke, the hot head Natsu and the stripper Gray" Levy said pointing at the boys in turn of their names. " Guys, this is Lucy but i call her Lu-chan... she's my best friend" The guys waved at her and said 'hey' Lucy just gave a weak smile and waved her sleeves covering most of her hand. Lucy thought that in a few day's she'd be forgotten by these four, she hopped they didn't ask about her scars and cuts at all... little did she know it's all Natsu could think of...

**ok, because of multitasking.. this took longer to write, hope you like it... there'll be more tomorrow since i get bored at break and dinner break in school baii :3**

**and once again i do not own fairy tail nor do i own any of the songs in this story**


	2. not a chapter, filler!

**ok, i had an idea and decided to write it before i forgot it after sleep. hope you like it... this is just a filler k**

**i don't own fairy tail or any of the songs in here**

Lucy's POV

During class Natsu seemed to have his mind fixated on something and Levy seemed to be daydreaming about something... or should i say someone... i think she likes one of the four boys but i don't know which one. I am over thinking again..agh...! I begin to look around the classroom to distract myself. Damn.. i can't stop thinking about it, damn... i'd better ask her later. As i was deep in thought i never noticed someone placing a note on my desk. The bell pulled me out of my trance.I looked at the note.

_meet me on the roof after your next lesson_

_Natsu_

W-what why does he want to meet me. Crap... it's probably about my scars... damn.. i'll tell Levy.


	3. Strange

**Haii everyone, this chapter may be strange sorry, i hope you enjoy, also i may put fillers in since i write quite early/late and if they seem strange blame my brain...**

**i do not own fairy tail or any of the songs written in this fanfiction.**

At break Lucy made her way to the library to find Levy, she's usually there. To Lucy's surprise her bookworm bluenette wasn't there but Natsy was there instead.

"Luce... Levy told me you'd be here didn't you read my note?" he asked tilting his head slightly. Lucy just stood there stiffly. He just gave her a nickname even though they haven't even known each other for a day. Lucy then felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened more as she recognized the hand.

"Madam Lucy, your father has requested you presence" A pink haired woman said. she was around Lucy and Natsu's age but her maid clothes made her look a lot older than they should.

"Alright, thank you Virgo, would you please lead me to him?" Lucy smiled and turned back to Natsu. "P-please e-excuse me" Lecy said before following her maid ,Virgo, who was also a great friend of Lucy out of the library, her head down using graceful movements. They soon got to the front of the school where Lucy's father was waiting.

"Hello father, you wished to speak with me?" Lucy was trying her bast to sound confident yet sincere and not stutter, it was all an act that shocked even Levy when Levy saw.

"Yes, tonight you shall meet the boy i wish you to be-wed. Please make sure that as soon as you get home you change out of your school uniform into something that makes you look more sophisticated, and that also has long sleeves" Jude heartfilia said gruffly and firmly. Lucy nodded obediently and smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Alright father" She said and bowed slightly as if she were a servant. Her father nodded to her happy she didn't argue, and dismissed her. Lucy walked away still using graceful steps and movements, she didn't dare look back as she had tears running down her face.

"LU-Chan! Are you alright? Natsu didn't hurt you or anything did he?!" Levy asked worry was obvious in her voice, her friend never cried in public, she kept it bottled up inside and let it out in her music. Lucy shook her head.

"M-My f-father i-is g-getting m-me t-t-t-to-" Lucy couldn't finish her sentence and she burst out crying. Levy instantly hugged her and guided her to a nearby empty classroom.

"Hey... Lu-chan, please calm down" Levy said softly to her friend.

"He's m-marrying m-me off" Lucy blurted out and began to cry harder.

"Wh-WHAT!" Levy yelled in shock and anger. Then four boy walked in and saw a crying blond and an angry yet shocked bluenette.

"Levy, what's wrong with Luce?" Natsu asked slowly he was a little scared of Levy when she's angry.

"I-it's nothing natsu...It's just something personal okay?" :evy said calmly as she gently hugged her best friend. Lucy just cried. She hated yet loved her father. she didn't _want_ to marry anyone. _Especially _not someone _he_ had picked out. She knew the man her father had chosen would probably abuse her like her father if she did not do exactly what he told her to and the thought terrified her more, but her father's mind was made up, there was no changing it.

"Lu-chan...I have an idea, Natsu's father Igneel owns a successful business maybe we can get your father to change his mind on-" Levy was cut off by the sight of her friends trembling figure.

"Levy, are you saying t-to get the H-Heartfilia family to m-marry i-into um... w-whats h-his last name?" Lucy said quietly still trembling. Before Levy answered Loke spoke up.

"Natsu's last name is Dragneel, did you say your last name was Heartfilia?" He said, I think he was a little shocked. Lucy nodded and was about to wipe her eyes with her fingers and her sleeve covering her wrist slipped down revealing her scars and cuts. The boys looked at her in shock (Well except Gajeel)Lucy covered her arm quickly.

"What happened to your arm Lucy?" Gray asked sternly.

"It's n-nothing y-you n-need to w-worry about" Lucy said quickly before quickly shifting towards the door only to be blocked by Gajeel and Loke.

"Lu-chan, you can trust them, you know?" Levy said softly. Lucy nodded slightly.

"A-alright, b-but c-could you-" Lucy was cut off by a pain in her arm.

"Luce, who's that?" Natsu pointed to a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a scar by his left eye.

"S-Sting" Levy stuttered a little. It was obvious she was afraid.

"Lucy, go to class before you're late, Just because these boys talk to you it doesn't mean they're your friends" Sting whispered into Lucy's ear. Her eyes were closed shut because of the pain. Lucy managed a small nod and she began walking. You see Sting was adopted by Jude because he saw Lucy as a failed project. He's a year older than Lucy but he terrifies her just as much as Jude.

"Lu-chan p-please wait for me" Levy called after her friend and started to walk out after her but she was stopped by a strong arm.

"Let me remind you of our little deal Levy, Harm or make her cry and i'll find you and torture you." Sting said firmly. Though Sting scared Lucy, H cares deeply for her.

"Says the one who scares her" Levy hissed and pulled her arm away from sting and ran after Lucy.

"You four... I'm going to tell you something. It's about those cuts, scars and bruises on her body... she doesn't inflict them herself. Jude, out father does. That is why she's so terrified. Please look after her. And Natsu, I'd suggest going along with Levy's plan" Sting said before he disappeared...

**This took ages to copy up, gahh soo tired may be more tomorrow but for now enjoy and hope you like it. bai bai**


	4. Re-meeting her old best friend

**The next few chapters may not connect the best to one another. Sorry, i have writers block but i wanna try and get rid of it by writing this chapter.. gah.. i need to get out for some inspiration...**

_Normal POV_

Levy was walking alongside Lucy who had her head down,it's saturday and they decided to hang out, Lucy and Levy usually just walked to the park to read in the sun under this big beautiful tree which had beautiful pink flowers that covered the tree, but today Lucy asked Levy to listen to a new song she had written.

"Lu-chan, are you sure you want to do it in our usual place and not at home?" Levy asked, every time Lucy had asked Levy to listen to a new song she'd ask to go to a secluded area. Lucy shook her head at Levy's question.

"I-I can't sing at home anymore... S-Sting has moved in" Lucy said quietly.

"What? Didn't your father put you in that damn secluded house to become more 'independant'" Levy asked, using air quotes on the independant. the truth was he had put her there because she looked too much like Layla, Lucy's mother. Layla would always sing to show her emotion when others were around and if she didn't sing it would be obvious something was wrong. Lucy seemed to inherit that trait and her father didn't like it so he built another mansion and shipped Lucy away, he told people it was for her to become more independant but i think everyone knew he blamed Lucy.

"W-well s-since h-he transferred t-to f-fairy high, h-he needed t-to stay c-closer t-to the s-school s-so fa-father ma-made him m-mo-move in wi-with me" Lucy said as she set down her guitar case. Levy and Lucy sat down. Levy looked at Lucy in a sympathetic way, her father knew she was terrified of Sting, no one knew why though not even Sting himself.

"Lu-chan i'm so sorry" Levy said as she leaned against the tree.

"i-it's ok, l-lets just begin" Lucy said grabbing her guitar and beginning to play.

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_  
_My illusion, my mistake_  
_I was careless, I forgot_  
_I did_

_And now when all is done_  
_There is nothing to say_  
_You have gone and so effortlessly_  
_You have won_  
_You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_  
_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

Lucy began putting a little more power into the song now and Levy was listening to every word interested and knowing there was a hidden message somewhere. Little did they know four popstars had decided to walk in the park and had seen them and heard Lucy singing this amazing song, they were hidden behind a tree and surprisingly they weren't noticed.

_Falling out of love is hard_  
_Falling for betrayal is worse_  
_Broken trust and broken hearts_  
_I know, I know..._

_Thinking all you need is there_  
_Building faith on love and words_  
_Empty promises will wear_  
_I know, I know..._

Lucy was now into the song and had completely lost herself in the song, this made her feel a lot more confident.

_And now when all is done_  
_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_  
_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_  
_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

The song became a little more upbeat at the chorus and Levy was enjoying herself, though she had spotted a lot of people walking past were enjoying Lucy's sing though Lucy was lost in her song and never noticed thankfully.

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

Lucy finished and Levy just hugged Lucy, she knew what made her write that song as soon as she looked at the date, today was the anniversary of when someone tried to kidnap Lucy but that night Lucy's mother had fallen asleep in Lucy's room while reading to her and she protected Lucy, though it costed her life. Lucy was always told to be careful who she trusted and that one day she may be kidnapped or one of her parents could be killed, but Lucy never believed that because she wanted it to be impossible. Just after Lucy had been released from the hug a boy walks over. They looked up at the boy and stood there was Sting, Lucy stiffened in fear.

"Lucy... What are you doing here? Wait why are you crying?!" Sting looked so worried it shocked Lucy, she had always thought he'd be more like Jude and would beat her if she didn't do as she was told.

"Sting, leave her alone, can't you see you terrify the hell out of her!" Levy hissed, she hated seeing her best friend like that,

"I can see but i don't know why, it's hurtful i care about my little sister, i know we aren't blood related, but when we grew up she seemed to care for me as her big brother even though Jude be-" Sting stopped mid sentence, he just now realised what terrified her so much. "Lucy, do you think i'd be like father? And well..Beat you?" He asked softly as he bent down to be eye level with her, still no one noticed, Natsu, Gray, Loke and Gajeel behind a tree watching.

"N-n-no" Lucy hesitated, she was then engulfed in a warm hug.

"You know i'd never ever harm you in my life, i'm your older brother i'm here to protect not torture" Sting said softly in Lucy's ear. The words he said made her feel a little less frightened of him but she still saw him as if he where the spitting image of Jude. Natsu was seething with jealousy, he had seemed to take a liking to the blonde shy girl, everyone but Lucy knew this, Lucy didn't listen to gossip or communicate with anyone other than Levy so of course she would know.

"Dude, calm down, it's her brother... Plus i don't think he like her in that way he likes her as a protective big brother way..." Loke pointed out there was no logic in Natsu's jealousy. Natsu calmed down as Sting left, still no-one noticed them behind the damn tree, even though Natsu and Gray had began to argue. After a while Lucy and Levy had smiles on their faces while reading romance books. This made the boys sigh a little and roll their eyes as if to say 'girls' they decided to walk up to the girls and Natsu decided to made the blonde flustestered and blush. He walked up behind her and hugged her from behind.

"Hi Luce, watcha reading?" Natsu said with a big grin on his face, Lucy went about 5 shades of red and kept her face buried in her book.

"J-just a-a b-b-book" Lucy stuttered, over the past week Natsu had been hugging her trying to make her blush and so on because she thought it looked soo adorable.

"ha, Lu-chan are you Blushing?!" Levy pointed this out, just to be a little cruel.

"N-N-No" Lucy said in a high pitched voice, it was obvious she was scared and flustered, though Natsu stayed hugging her,

"Luce you know you gotta get used to this so we can show you dad how in 'love' we are so you don't have to marry that guy" Natsu said in a soft yet husky tone.

"W-who said i w-was g-g-going a-alone w-wi-with that plan" Lucy tried to protest and moved her head to look at Natsu, accidentally Natsu and Lucy's lips touch, This made Lucy much more flustered and tried to pull away, though Natsu was shocked he pushed in more not wanting their lips to part. Everyone looked wide eyed, but no where nearly as wide eyed as the shy Lucy who was now squirming. About 30 seconds later Natsu pulled away. And Levy hit him over the head gently, Natsu pouted and released Lucy who hid behind Levy.

"Baka, why'd you kiss her now!" Levy said, as if it where part of a plan, Lucy picked up on this.

"I-I just felt like it ok..." Natsu mumbled, he didn't seem embarrassed at all, he had fallen hard for the shy blonde. Little did everyone know Lucy was beginning to fall for the idiot pink haired nutcase. While Natsu got scolded by Levy Lucy took out her black note book and began to write in it, nobody noticed the white haired girl walking towards them until she stood in front of Lucy, Lucy looked up and her eyes widened.

"Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?" The girl asked in a sweet voice.

"L-LISANNA!" Lucy gasped. She immediately Jumped up and hugged the blonde girl in front of her.

"L-Lucy.. C-can't b-breathe" Lisanna gasped as she was hugged so tightly, everyone was stunned by Lucy's sudden act, it was very out of her character.

"Lu-chan? Who's this?" Levy asked, looking away from Natsu who just tilted his head at the blonde.

"Lev-chan, this it Lisanna, i've known her ever since my mother died. She was my first friend" Lucy's smile widened.

"Hello, i'm Levy" Levy said as she stood up to shake Lisanna's hand, Lisanna wasn't focusing on Levy and was staring at Loke who was leant on the tree, she remembered something and her eyes shot open in fear. Lucy waved her hand in front or Lisanna's face and she blinked a few times.

"S-sorry, blanked out a second there... it's nice to meet you, so Lucy who're the guys that're sat around you. did you finally get over your fear of them?" Lisanna asked tilting her head a little.

"N-no.. there Levy's childhood friends... The guy in sunglasses is Loke Celestial, The raven haired guy is Gray Fullbuster, The guy with a load of piercings that looks like a rebel is Gajeel Redfox a-and th-the guy w-with w-weird pink hair is N-Natsu Dragneel" Lucy stuttered a lot more when looking at the pink haired idiot who had 'accidentally' kissed her a few minutes ago, Lisanna picked up on Lucy's nervousness and squealed a little.

"Luuuucyyyy~" She sung and hugged Lucy tightly, Lucy blushed and looked at the floor. Levy seemed to pick up on what Lisanna had picked up on and joined in, the boys where being as dense as bricks as they watched the two girls squealing and a blonde girl looking at the floor shyly blushing.

"Hey... What's all the squealing about my princesses?" Loke appeared behind Lisanna, who immediately moved away from him, Lucy then remembered what Lisanna was so afraid of, then whispered in Levy's ear. Levy gasped a little.

"Loke... could you.. um... n-not talk to Lisanna" Levy asked, this was super awkward, Lisanna was backing away slowly from the group, but she backed into a man, a man she was hoping never to see again.

"Oh, hello there my dear Lisanna" A dark voice sang, Lisanna's voice was stuck in her throat, as her eyes widened in terror, she turned around and faced the man. He had a gleam in his eye.

"Lu-" Before she could say anything there was a hand on her shoulder, Loke had appeared behind Lisanna, this was terrifying her more, Lucy felt frustrated and didn't know what to do but she saw the fear on Lisanna's face and she just sorta burst.

"L-LEAVE LI-LISANNA ALONE!" She shouted, she still stuttered, but she distracted both men for long enough for Lisanna to slip out of their closure, she ran and hid behind Lucy she was trembling. Everyone was confused at what was going on, well except for the unknown man and Loke.

"What in hells name is going on?!" Gajeel said rather loudly, Lucy was hugging Lisanna to try and stop her from crying

"Ask that bastard" She glared at the unknown man.

"Heh, seems your still the same ms heartfilia, so... have you gotten over your fear of boys, seems like it since you have these boys here" The man gave a creepy smile it sent a shiver down Lucy's smile.

"Get the fuck away from my friends" Lucy said with a glare,it was obvious there was some history to this.

"Ohhh, seems you've expanded your vocabulary" the man chuckled she felt Lisanna shiver, this man was Lisanna's former lovers father, she was in the same situation as Lucy until Lisanna's father noticed how cruel this man was to his daughter. Her father had arranged a marriage between Lisanna and a boy named Laxus, but Laxus' father decided it'd be fun to beat the little weak lisanna, she was only a year or two older than Lucy.

"Lucy, what's going on?" Gray asked, he was stunned by her confidence.

"This big douchebag hurt her... and i will not let that happen again... he can hit me instead" Lucy felt the shock of Lisanna, she jolted backwards. The three other boys stood by the two girls, they seemed pissed. Loke stood in front of the man his hands balled in to fists. Lucy's eyes widened as she knew what was about to come, so did Levy. Loke punched the man straight in the face, this shocked the boys, Loke never ever punched anyone! All that could be heard was 'bastard... i can't believe i'm related to shit like you' come form Loke, you see Loke was Laxus' cousin, though their families didn't get along for obvious reasons. After that scene in the park they all left, quickly, Lisanna was crying still a little scared of Loke, she'd met him once before in the house and he just scared her because he looked a little like that man.

"L-Loke... t-t-thanks f-f-f-for p-p-p" Lucy was trying hard to get the words out, but she couldn't Loke smiled at her.

"It's ok, i've wanted to do that for a while, this just gave me a reason, i've met Lisanna once before when we where little, she seemed terrified, she was exactly like how you where when i met her, but with a few bruises visible on her skin." Loke said, he then noticed Lisanna looking sad and at the floor walking behind everyone and slowed down, Lucy noticed this and giggled to herself and nudged Levy. The looked at each other and giggled, then randomly, they were both hugged from behind, Lucy was hugged by Natsu and Levy was hugged by Gajeel.

"Eeep" Both girls squealed, Lucy squirmed a little then was turned around by Natsu's strong arms, she was pushed into his chest he drew his lips to her ear. 'put your arms around me now' he whispered, she did as she was told, she knew someone from either the Heartfilia family or Dragneel family were going passed. Her and Natsu were ripped apart.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING!" It was her father, Lucy backed away behind Natsu.

"i'm sorry sir, Lucy and i are dating... i'm Natsu Dragneel, pleasure to meet you" Natsu gave him a polite bow and stuck his hand out, Lucy's fathers eyes widened and he shook Natsu's hand.

"Lucy, why didn't you tell me you and the only Son of the Dragneel family where dating?" Jude asked in a way that was obvious he was fuming.

"W-Well... y-you seemed to be busy so i thought it would be best to wait... p-plus i- f-find it..." Lucy trailed off.

"She's just shy about it sir, sorry" Natsu said with an apologetic look,

"Alright... well, i should ask Sting about this, to see if you've mentioned Natsu to him... i shall talk with you later Lucy" Jude said, getting back into the limo Lucy let out a sigh of relief but she knew what 'talk with you later' meant and she couldn't help but tremble.

"Lu-chan, are you ok?" Levy noticed her trembling, Lucy shook her head.

"Talk with you later means he's going to beat me again" Lucy said quietly.

"Not. happening" Natsu said in a nice tone as he took hold of her hand. "You're staying at mine tonight" Natsu said dragging Lucy along before she can object, the others just smirk at her knowing she had no idea of the guy's feelings.

"Uh- um... N-Nat-su" Lucy said very very scared, she had never been alone with a boy before, except her father and brother...

"Luce, don't worry, i'm not gonna hurt ya, if ya want i can call the others and we can have a sleepover at my place" Natsu said, he knew this girl was scared of boys and being alone with one all night probably terrified her.

"N-no.. i-it's ok... i.. um... it's j-just p-people a-are s-s-staring..." Lucy said with her head down and her hand still in tightly gripped in his, the people staring were from their school, the girls from their school... they were sending death glares at Lucy she could feel their eyes burning into her. she kept her grip tight on her guitar case and notebook.

"My house is just there. see it?" Natsu said, ignoring everyone around him Lucy mumbled a small 'yes' and was dragged towards a big mansion, it was identical to hers only slightly difference in colour and height. "By the way you don't have to worry about clothes or my father being home, he moved away a while ago to deal with some business, it's just me and Wendy, and Wendy is staying at a friends tonight." Natsu gave Lucy a wide grin before dragging her inside, to Natsu's surprise his father was there, in a suit, and looked incredibly angry.

"NATSU!" He boomed, Lucy tried to hide behind Natu but Natsu wouldn't let her.

"Hello dad" Natsu said with a big grin.

"I JUST HAD A CALL FROM JUDE HEARTFILIA! WHAT'S THIS ABOUT YOU GOING OUT WITH LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Natsu's dad boomed, this scared Lucy soo much more than before and she squeaked and hid behind Natsu, this time he let her.

"Dad, calm down, you're scaring Lucy" Natsu said as cool as ever as Natsu pointed to the trembling blonde behind him.

"Sorry, sorry, it was just shocking since you told me when i offered an arranged marriage with her and you denying and then to find out your dating!" Natsu's dad was now less angry and more confused but happy, Lucy was still trembling.

"Dad, meet Lucy, she's kinda scared of boys but i'm going to change that, also she's shy it's adorable, i met her in fairy tail high" Natsu said moving to the side revealing the blonde behind him.

"H-Hello Mr. Dragneel" Lucy said, trying hard not to stumble or stutter on her words.

"Please, call me Igneel, it's a pleasure to meet you, you look a lot like your mother" Igneel chuckled a little. This made Lucy smile a little sadly.

"T-thanks, i-igneel... s-sorry, b-but could you n-not me-mention my fear of m-men or m-my stuttering to m-my father" Lucy asked looking at her hand, holding her little black book tightly, That's when Igneel caught sight of a scar, and his face went stricker.

"Natsu...May i talk with Lucy for a moment in private?" Igneel said, Natsu knew exactly what was going on, he nodded and Lucy felt a lot more scared being on her own, Igneel walked closer gently picked up her hand and pushed her sleeve up. His eyes were a flame when he saw the scars and fresh cuts."Who did this to you Lucy?" He asked quite strictly yet in a kind tone, Lucy stayed quiet and decided she would say anything. "Lucy, is your dad beating you?" Igneel asked, this question was more direct, Lucy didn't speak she just nodded a little trying hard to hold back her tears. "NATSU GET SOWN HERE AND COMFORT YOUR GIRLFRIEND WHILE I GO OUT!" Igneel shouted letting go of Lucy's arm and began to walk out the house, Lucy caught his shirt.

"P-please d-don't s-say anything ab-about this t-to him" Lucy stuttered and her voice wavered. A kind smile crept on Igneels face.

"Alright.. but i'm going to propose something to him that'll make life much easier for you" He said kindly, Lucy let go and was hugged by Natsu, as soon as Igneel left she began to cry, she cried a lot. Then a blue cat walked into the hallway and brushed itself against Lucy. She bent down and stroked it, it practically jumped into her arms.

"That's Happy my cat" Natsu said with a smile. Lucy smiled at the kitty and stroked it gently, she loved animals.

**I re wrote this because i noticed... i wrote the song wrong... did anyone notice?**


	5. Face full of fur

**Haii everyone, i had to rewrite this so it may not be as good, stupid laptop... oh well, ok well this story is giving me sleep deprivation cause i can't stop thinking about what to put next.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS NOR DO I OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

_Lucy's POV _

I woke up this morning from the exact same nightmare i have every night, well it's more like a memory that likes to haunt me and torture me. the night my mother died protecting me, the night she died right in front of my eyes.

_Flashback_

_i was sleeping peacefully in my room when i felt like i was being picked up, i opened my eyes sleepily to see i was being carried._

_'mama?' my voice said sleepily, i then realised this wasn't my mama nor my papa. I let out a scream and that in turn woke up my mother. My mother noticed me in a strangers arms and did her famous 'layla kick' _**(yes this is where i am going to say Lucy got her 'Lucy kick' from) **_the man was knocked out and i was thrown into my mother's arms, she lay me back down on the bed._

_'it's alright now my Lucky Lucy, you're safe now' she hummed at me she called out for my father but when she did she had a face of pain, then red liquid began to drip out from her, she was bleeding, the other man had stabbed her, My mother was dying right in front of my eyes. i began screaming and crying._

_'mama, mama, mama please, please don't die.. mama!' I screamed with tears running down my face, My father came running in and saw the one man knocked out on my floor and another escaping through the window, he saw me crying over mother and mother bleeding on my floor, i was hugging her, i was only 3 years old but i knew what was going on. My mother as she died she hummed me my favorite song, she knew she was dying, but she sung to me with a soft smile on her face, just before she died she mumbled 'never be sad my lucky Lucy, stay smiling' I cried for 3 days straight after she died, that's when i met Lisanna and thats when the beating began._

_Flashback END_

_Lucy's POV_

when i woke up i felt something fluffy on my right by my head and something warm on my right, i wiped the tears from my eyes quickly and i looked to my right, only to have a face full of blue soft fur, Happy had slept next to me all night, then i looked to my left only to see a big pink haired idiot sleeping peacefully, his face made me smile, i then felt something around my waist and i looked and saw Natsu was hugging me protectively and then i noticed their feet were entangled, i felt my face flush red, i tried to wriggle my way out of his protective hug only to be hugged closer to his chest, i let out a small squeak and then Natsu turned over taking me with him. 'five more minutes' he mumbled

"N-Natsu... p-p-please l-let m-m-me g-go" I stuttered, i wasn't scared, i felt kinda safe in Natsu's protective hug i just felt shy embarrassed and i could feel someone watching us. Natsu's eyes opened to the sound of my voice.

"Aww but you so cuddly and cute like a teddy bear" Natsu said, this is when i knew Igneel must be watching.

"N-N-Natsu...y-you k-know i-i d-do-don't l-l-like b-b-being s-s-so c-cl-close" I said trying to free myself from his grip. This made Natsu grin.

"Fine.. i'll let you go but... that means i have to do something else" He said moving his face closer, he was so close our noses touched, i tilted my head confused Natsu then closed the gap between our lips and pressed his gently on mine, i let out a little squeak. I then heard a chuckle come from the door and Natsu pulled away from me.

"Natsu.. you shouldn't tease her so" Igneel said and walked away from the door, Natsu then noticed my tear stained face, i saw him stare at it, and looked anywhere but him.

"N-Natsu... c-c-can y-y-y-you g-get o-off n-n-now" my stutter became a thousand times worse because of that damn kiss.

"Luce.. why is yo-" He stopped mid-sentence as he saw my reaction. He let out a small sigh and then released me from the hug,

"C'mon lets go get some food" Natsu said with a smile, At the sound of 'food' Happy woke up and purred, he then crawled his way between me and Natsu, i knew instantly that i loved this little blue cat.

_Normal POV_

Lucy walked into the bathroom and changed into a long sleeved light blue jumper top which had a polar bear on it and she wore baggy jeans, she was about to walk down the stairs when Happy put his paw on her leg as if to ask to be picked up, Lucy knelt down and picked up the cute little kitty and stroked him, he purred with delight.

"He likes ya" Natsu came up behind Lucy and scared her, she turned around and began to fall backwards, she instinctively held Happy in a way that she knew he wouldn't be hurt and she's take all the impact. Natsu caught her and pulled her back close to his chest.

"Th-th-thanks" Lucy managed to let out, then Happy let out a small Meow to let them know he's getting squished, Lucy pulled away from Natsu a little to let the blue cat breathe and he jumped out of Lucy's arms.

"No problem, but i liked that you put Happy in that protective hold so he wouldn't be harmed though you would have felt the full impact" Natsu said, she was looking straight into my eyes, his face looked sick with worry, it reminded me of my mother.

"I couldn't allow the little furball to get hurt, i would be used to the pain any way... i've fallen down the stairs too many times to count" She mumbled the last part, she looked away from Natsu as it pained her for some reason to see him look so worried.

"Luce, why where you crying in your sleep?" His question caught her off guard and she stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I-I was just having a nightmare nothing to worry about Natsu" Lucy said still looking away from him.

"Luce... you know you can tell me right" He said as he gently moved her face to look at him, he gave her a soft smile.

"I-I was d-dreaming o-o-of when m-my mother-" she couldn't finish her sentence and she burst out in tears.

"NATSU!" Igneel boomed up from the bottom of the stairs.

"What? it wasn't me!" Natsu said back, Natsu hugged Lucy and rocked her gently. Lucy trembled, she was afraid, she was remembering again.

"Natsu... why's that girl crying?" A cute little bluenet walked up to them carrying a white cat.

"Oh, it's just something personal to her Wendy, don't worry" Natsu said softly, Lucy kept trembling, she was too close to Natsu, she didn't like it. She began to wriggle.

"N-N-Natsu... t-t-to c-close" She managed to sob out, Natsu released the blonde from the hug, she wiped the tears away, she put on a small smile. "T-thanks for p-putting up with me" she said to Natsu then she turned to Wendy and knelt down to her height, "Hello, i'm Lucy, who'r you?" She smiled her best smile.

"I'm Wendy, i'm Natsu's little sister, and this is my cat Charla" Wendy said with a smile, Lucy liked this little girl, she was just as shy as her. "Um.. Lucy-san, Why where you crying?" Wendy looked down, she didn't want to make the girl cry again and she didn't want to be nosy.

"Oh, i was just thinking of my mother who died... don't worry ok, Life is to short to be worried or sad" Lucy said with a smaller smile, Wendy put Charla down gently and hugged the smiled and hugged her back.

"Lets go down to breakfast Lucy-san" Wendy said with a smile and took Lucy by the hand, Wendy lead Lucy down the stairs to the dining room. they sat down and ate in silence, after breakfast Natsu decided to call Levy, and the boys, and told them to bring Lisanna as well. They hung out for a while until Lucy's father turned up with anger all over his face. The Igneel showed not only a few seconds later, Lucy just sort of hid behind Natsu.

"Lucy!" Jude yelled, making Lucy jump. She let out a silent sigh but smiled.

"Yes father" She asked as if she where a servant. This shocked Igneel since she was so scared and timid.

"Why the hell didn't you come home last night?!" Jude yelled.

"Well, Natsu took my to meet his father and insisted on my staying since it was quite late i'm sorry father i should have called you to let you know" Lucy said ever so calmly and her voice didn't waver, Jude looked at Natsu

"I'm sorry sir, i didn't mean for her to worry you, i just didn't think it was safe" Natsu was also staying calm, this was shocking to Igneel, he stood there quietly with a small smile,

"Natsu, Lucy would you two Join us tonight for dinner? We have a proposal for you two" He said still smiling. Jude just stood there with his arms crossed, Natsu and Lucy looked at each other.

"I would love to sir" Lucy said

"Alright father" Natsu said everyone's eyes were wide but Lisanna hid behind Loke, Jude didn't like Lisanna, he didn't know she was back either. The two men walked away and got back into the limo's

"Lisanna you can come out now" Lucy said without even turning around, she knew Lisanna was hiding. Lisanna let out a nervous giggle as she noticed who she had automatically hid behind. The rest of the day went on without any problems though no one noticed sting and a black haired boy with red eyes where watching Natsu and Lucy, they never dropped the lovers act, and sting found this interesting.

**hehe your gonna have to wait until next chapter to find out about the proposal and what Igneel had told Jude hehe and if you havent guessed yet theres gonna be lokli, gavy, gruvia, and NaLu possibly more :3**

**baii**


	6. The proposal

**Hello i am enjoying all your reviews i'm glad people are enjoying this story, thanks for the help i know i'm super bad with spelling and grammar and i am super super sorry about that. Anyway on with the story.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SONGS OR FAIRY TAIL I ONLY OWN THE PLOT TO THIS**

_Normal POV_

Lucy went back to the mansion she now shares with her adopted older brother Sting. Sting was waiting for her ready to tease her.

"S-Sting, oh, you startled me" Lucy jumped when she saw her older brother stood there smirking.

"Sorry, Luce-" Sting was cut off

"Please don't call me that" Lucy said, she was blushing a little, to her only Natsu was aloud to call her Luce

"Hehe, so is it only Natsu that can call you that" Sting teased, Lucy's eyes widened.

"N-no" Lucy hesitated and blushed which made Sting chuckled at her.

"You liiiike him~" Sting sung making Lucy blush a lot more

"Shut it Sting" She said before quickly escaping to her room she had to wear something nice which had long arms. She was just about to open her closet when there was a loud bang on her door, she knew it was her father. "Come in father" Lucy said cheerily.

"Lucy, what're you doing here?!" Jude boomed.

"I was changing into something more suitable for our meeting tonight father" Lucy said cheerfully, she never let her smile waver.

"Wear this" Jude said less rudely, he handed her a beautiful bright blue dress, it had long sleeves that covered her injuries perfectly. **( this is what it looks like, sorry i'm bad with descriptions)**

"Thank you father, i shall wear this beautiful dress" Lucy said with a big smile on her face, she truly loved this dress, her father gave her a nod and walked out of her room, Lucy took a quick shower and put her hair into an elegant bun, she then put the dress on and grabbed her purse and walked down the stairs, as she walked down the stairs there was a knock on the front door of the mansion, Sting opened it and let a Pink haired boy in a suit in, as he saw Lucy his eyes widened. All Sting could think was '_he liiiikes her' _ he had a smirk on his face and he walked away from the two, Lucy had her head to the floor a little embarrassed, and Natsu was looking at her with a smile, he held out his hand and Lucy hesitantly took it and they walked out the mansion into a limo, they stayed silent for a while as Lucy gazed out the window.

"Luce... yo-you look really pretty i-in that dress" Natsu said as he blushed, he didn't look at her but her gaze snapped away from the window and she looked at him in surprise.

"Oh, um.. th-thanks Natsu, you l-look great in a suit you know" Lucy forced this out her mouth and she gave him a smile, Lucy and him looked each other in the eye for a millisecond until Lucy averted her eyes to somewhere other than him. Natsu just chuckled and put his arm around her which made her blush and blush hard.

"You're cute when you blush you know that" Natsu chuckled, he liked teasing her and making her blush it was fun. The limo stopped after a few minutes of silence, they had arrived at The Dragneel mansion and Lucy instantly tensed up. "Luce? Why are you so frightened? It's not like my dad's gonna eat ya and we won't let Jude lay a finger on ya, k?" Natsu got out the car first and helped Lucy out who looked like she had seen a ghost. They walked into the house and Lucy kept her head up, she was practically forcing herself to look confident, they walked to the dinning room and Lucy saw Wendy and she smiled.

"Hello Wendy-chan" Lucy said with a big smile on her face,

"Hello Lucy-san" Wendy said standing up and giving a small bow, Lucy then turned her attention to the other woman who had a smile on her face.

"Hello, this seems to be the first time we've met, I'm Grandeeney, Natsu and Wendy's mother, It's a pleasure to meet you ms Lucy" Grandeeney walked up to Lucy who was at a loss for words, she could feel her shyness begin to get the better of her.

"Hello, Mrs Dragneel, it's a pleasure to meet you" Lucy tried her hardest to be confident, since her father was present, Grandeeney smiled and walked back to her seat,Lucy and Natsu sat down with smiles.

"Natsu, Lucy... Me and Jude have been talking and well, we would like it if you two ended your relationship" Igneel said in the kindest way possible. Natsu lost his top while Lucy stayed silent and looked down at her hands, she was obviously upset.

"No, we will not!" Natsu said in his calmest way possible, bad idea to go against Lucy's fathers wishes.

"And why not?"Jude boomed, he was calm yet angry.

"If you haven't noticed _sir_, we're in love" Natsu growled, Lucy stiffened and began to become a little scared and she looked at Wendy who looked at her sympathetically and sorrowfully.

"Hmff, fine... Then why don't we have an arranged marriage for you and Lucy, that's fine right?" Jude said with a smirk,

"Thank you Father... i am glad you understand our feelings towards one another" Lucy pipped up, everyone looked at her, Lucy knew she'd have a beating for this later but she didn't care. "Father, i understand that you are trying to manipulate us into breaking up, yet i do not see a problem with me and Natsu being together, please understand that me and Natsu care strongly for each other, just as strongly as you cared for mother" Lucy said this in the most polite way possible, it actually shocked everyone, that includes Lucy herself, then Happy jumped on her lap with a pur. "Oh, hello Happy, i'm sorry but i don't think you should lay on my lap just yet" Lucy said with a smile, she stroked Happy's fur and put him back down on the floor where he just jumped back on her lap again, this made Lucy and Natsu laugh.

"He really does like you Luce" Natsu laughed then picked him up and placed him out the room. "Sorry buddy, we have to talk we'll play later" Natsu re-entered the room to a now crying Lucy and a furious Jude, and a shocked family, Natsu ran to Lucy and hugged her, "Shh, it's alright Luce, i'm here" Natsu rocked Lucy back and forth and she just hugged him and cried, that gave Igneel and the rest of his family a sigh of relief, they now knew Natsu cared a lot about Lucy, and Lucy cared for him.

"Jude... I think you should leave now... Lucy may stay here again tonight, and she is welcome anytime." Grandeeney said in her kind voice but you could tell she hated that man, Jude grumbled stood up and left but he growled something to Lucy, Lucy froze in fear and trembled. "What's wrong deer?" Grandeeney noticed the fear placed on Lucy's face.

"C-can i-i s-stay h-h-here f-for a w-while?" Lucy said trying to stop her sobbing. Igneel picked up on what Jude had said.

"Lucy, what does 'i'll talk with you when you get home' really mean exactly?" He asked, Lucy froze, and trembled at the words.

"I think i know... Lucy, when you go home and talk to him, will he beat you again?" Natsu asked he seemed pissed and worried, all Lucy could do was nod, her eyes told everyone that she was absent minded at the moment.

"Igneel... she is not leaving to go back to that man.. ever..." Grandeeney said as she stood up, irritation buzzed around her.

"A-Aye" Igneel said, there was no disagreeing with Grandeeney when she is irritated... you do not want to piss her off. Natsu carried Lucy bridal style to the room and he lay her down on the bed, she had fallen asleep while crying in his arms, he found her adorable while she slept, but he hated seeing fear and sadness on her face. He climbed into bed next to her and hugged her protectively, before he fell asleep he mumbled into her ear 'i'll protect ya Luce... don't worry' and then he fell asleep.


	7. He asks her!

**ok this'll be the day after 'the proposal' just to let you know Erza jellal and juvia will come in after as will a few others.**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT also i apologize for my grammar and spelling.**

_Normal POV_

Lucy and Natsu arrived together, but Lucy made them drop her off a few miles away from the school so it looked like she walked. she did not want anyone knowing about what had happened and that she is now going to have an 'ARRANGED MARRIAGE' with _the _Natsu Dragneel. You see him, Loke, Gajeel and Gray are in a band who are quite popular around, though not that popular that fan girls surround them, Lucy would be eaten alive by the girls in her class if anyone found out. Lucy walked on her own for a little until Sting ran up behind her and hugged her.

"Heyy Little sis" He said giving her a bear hug, Lucy squealed, she hated being so close.

"H-h-hello" Lucy said once he had put her down,

"Dad is really Pissed" Sting said, looking sad, my eyes widened,

"H-he didn't um... yo-you know..." Lucy trailed off

"He didn't beat me don't worry. He's just really pissed, what the hell did you say to him?" Sting asked curiously as he put his hands in his pockets and we started to to walk.

"I.. well they wanted us to break up and well we um... d-di-diso-disobeyed" Lucy said, she was on the verge of crying, she knew she shouldn't have disobeyed her father but, she hated that he controlled her life.

"Hey, Lu don't cry, it's his own fault for trying to control you, it wasn't your fault ok" Sting stopped walking and gave her a hug, it always surprised her at how caring he was, even though he acted a lot like Jude, she realised he would never hurt her. He released her from the hug then grabbed her wrist, he smiled and began to run. "C'mon, we'll be late if we don't hurry up" Lucy laughed, she remembered when her and Sting would play chase in the garden, it'd always be him chasing her. This was fun for her, but by the time they go to the gate her smile disappeared. She never went into school with a smile, because everyone would ask questions, Sting just sighed at her. They both walked in together, Lucy could hear people whispering. 'Why's Sting, one of the most popular kids walking with Lucy? She's the worst person to walk with if you want to keep you rep' She knew this would happen.

"Sting, i'm going to find Levy and Lisanna, h-have a good day... ok?" Lucy said quietly

"Sure thing little sis" Lucy frowned at his statement.

"Hey, you're only a year older... don't get cocky... bro" Lucy said nudging him then running off to find her friends, but as she ran she forgot to look where she was going and she ran into the back of someone 'crap' is all she thought before she fell backwards on her butt.

"S-sorry" Lucy said as she looked up to see who it was, she began to get up when she was thrust back down.

"Watch it Blondie!" A voice hissed, she had ran right into Laxus, he was the most popular in the school.

"S-Sorry..." Lucy said again, she was terrified of him, She tried to get up again but Laxus didn't let her. But evidently a girl stood in front of Lucy before Laxus could do any more damage.

"LAXUS LEAVE LUCY ALONE!" A voice yelled, it was Mirajane, Lisanna's older sister.

"M-M-Mira?"Lucy stuttered,

"Lucy! Still not over that cute little stutter of yours, here let me help you up" Mira said holding out my hand. Lucy hesitantly took hold of Mira's hand making sure her injuries weren't visible, Mira knew before she left that Lucy was Beaten by her father, and they don't call Mira the demon soul for nothing, Lucy had told Mira that Jude had stopped before they left because otherwise Mira probably would have killed her father. Mira pulled Lucy into a hug.

"M-Mira, d-do yo-you know w-where L-Lisanna i-is?" Lucy Stuttered, Mira just giggled.

"I can't believe you're not over this shyness already, well Lis is with Elfman, and Elfman is with Gajeel,Loke, Gray and Natsu, There all in class waiting for you... well Elfman just wants to say hi" Mira said, before releasing Lucy and turning back to Laxus. She hit him on the head repeatedly. "Baka! Don't bully my sisters friends! Especially not Lucy!" Lucy just backed away and ran to class quickly, where Elfman, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy, Loke, Gray and Natsu where sitting. Elfman stood up when Lucy ran in.

"H-hello E-Elfman" Lucy stuttered.

"Lucy, you're still not man enough to not stutter" Elfman said, Lucy giggled at the big brut. She walked over to Lisanna and hugged her. And Elfman Joined in with the hug. It made Lucy giggle about how much of a softie Elfman could be.

"M-Mira's g-gonna k-kill L-Laxus i-if you d-don't s-s-stop her" Lucy said once she had broke free from the big brute, and Elfman and Lisanna ran out of the class room as fast as they could.

"Lu-chan, are Elfman and Mirajane friends of yours to?" Levy asked, she was stood behind Gajeel with a tint of pink on her face,

"Elfman and Mira a-are Lisanna's older s-siblings... y-you do not want to piss Mira off... they don't call her a demon for nothing! Lucy giggled and everyone in the room sweat dropped, there was about 10 minutes before class started and everyone sat down a talked, when Lucy was suddenly dragged out of the classroom by Natsu. Lucy suddenly found herself stood in the janitors closet with Natsu.

"N-Natsu? W-whats up?" Lucy asked, she was a little frightened. Natsu suddenly smashed his lips against Lucy's, Lucy's eyes widened in shock for a little while.

"Luce... Go out with me" Natsu mumbled as he parted lips with Lucy.

_Lucy's POV_

Oh. my. god! D-did Natsu seriously just do that!? Wait... He asked me out? Wait he kissed me? What?!

"Luce?" Natsu began to hug me tightly,

"U-uh... O-O-Okay" Lucy practically whispered but Natsu heard. His eyes widened with happiness, then he smashed his lips against mine again.

"hehe, i like your reaction" Natsu said, then held my hand and pulled me out of the janitors room and ran to class, i swear i was as red as a tomato.

_Normal POV_

Lucy and Natsu walked back into class, Lucy was red and Natsu looked super happy, everyone knew what had just happened and Lisanna and Levy squealed with happiness.

"Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Lisanna and Levy sang and giggled, the boys smirked at us and i rushed to my seat and put my head down in a book. ALL the girls where giving me death glares and it scared the hell out of me.


	8. Gejevy chapter filler

**ok... it's 1:50 am and i cant stop thinking about what should come next so this is sort of a filler... go Levy...**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

_Normal POV_

Levy and Gajeel where alone in the class after school, Levy was doing her homework so she's have more time to spend with friends over her weekend and Gajeel well Gajeel had detention for starting a fight with Mr makarov, he's an idiot sometimes. Levy hated the awkward silence between them but she didn't wanna say anything.

"Why're you still here Shrimp" Gajeel said, looking out the window, Levy hated that nickname.

"My name is Levy not Shrimp! and i always stay after school to do my homework so i have peace and quiet but also so i have more time for weekends... Lu-chan usually comes but she had to go home with Natsu" Levy said not moving her face from what she was writing.

"Good idea... Shrimp" Gajeel smirked at Levy's reaction, she stopped writing and turned to glare but she couldn't hold it long... his smirk always sent butterflies flying in her stomach. Her face went as red as a tomato dipped in red paint, coloured with a red sharpie and dunked into red paint again.

"T-th-thanks" She stuttered out, and went back to her writing.

"Hey... Levy, do i make you feel weird?" Gajeel said, he regretted those words as soon as they left his lips.

_Gajeel's POV_

'SHITTTTT! why? why did i ask that?!... though the shrimp is so damn cute when she blushes... wait shut up brain!' I was in the middle of hitting myself internally when i heard a giggle and a whimper from Levy.

"Gajeel, you do make me feel weird... but it's the good kind of weird" She said quietly, my eyes widened. I instantly stood up from my chair, i walked in front of her desk and lifted her head gently from her homework, i was doing all this absentmindedly, i kissed her. as soon as i did it i saw her eyes open wide in shock but after a second or two she kissed back.

"Kya!" There where voices from the door, we pulled away to see Jet and Droy looking hurt.

"gehe, seems your fan club is jealous" I said with a smirk, Levy giggled.

_Levy's POV_

GAJEEL KISSED ME! I sooo have to tell Lu-chan and Lis, oh my gosh... i cant believe i actually kissed back, and Jet and Droy saw... my two best friends i felt really bad for them but their shocked faces turned into smiles.

"Be good to her Gajeel, or you'll deal with us" They said, i rolled my eyes... jeez you two.. They walked away and i looked back at Gajeel who was blushing, i giggled again.

"Gajeel your blushing" I teased.

"You can't say much, your a sunburnt shrimp!" Gajeel teased back, i stuck my tongue out playfully at him, he leaned his face close to mine and we ended up kissing again, but i liked it.

**yea i know it's short but... it's a filler**


	9. To Lucy's horror

Yo... bored as hell soo heres the next chapter... using my phone so sorry for the awefil grammar and spelling hope u enjoy.

Normal POV

Its been a month since Lucy and Natsu have started dating. Lusy hasnt returned to the empty mansion because she knew her father will be waiting, Natsu hasn't left her side since that night Jude yelled at his daughter. Lucy was now living with Natsu and his she saw them in the house she'd apologize for intruding on them. They kept telling her even if she wanted to leave the house they wouldn't lether go back to the horrid man she has to call father. Jude has tried on several occasions to kidnap her back... but evertime they'd strike at night when Lucy was in Natsu's protective hug. Luce would alway wake up with a few tears rolling down her face, trembling. And Natsu would always give her a small kind smile and kiss her. She could never get used to being kissed or being so close to a male. On one morningLucy woke up early and slipped out of Natsu's protective hug. She changed into her school uniform and walked down stairs she was half way down the stairs when she saw Jude looking really pissed and storming towards her. She ran back up the stairs and shook Natsu awake.

"Natsu. Natsu he's here please wake up... im so scared Natsu" Lucy cried. Natsu's eyes opened and he got out of bed he hugged her tightly.

"Shh Luce its ok.. shhh" Natsu rocked her back and forth until the dor burst open revealing an extremely pissed Jude. He glared aat Natsu.

"Let go of my daughter beast!" Jude boomed. Lucy intantly gripped Natsu tightly with fear in her eyes.

"Leave her alone Jude... do you not see the fear in her eyes whenever your near or any time people mention you?!" Natsu yelled back as he comforted his girlfriend. Bad choice of words.

"Youd better get away from her now" Jude was cut off by a very angry Grandeeny. She punched him.

" Dont yell at my son you beast... and leave our house before I call the police" she grumbked. Lucy kept trembling and crying in Natsu's arms. She was petrified and felt guilty that all this had been put on Natsu and his family.

"P-please... j-just stop...i-i-i cant t-take it anymore!" Lucy sobbed hiding her face into Natsu's chest, Natsu looked down at the blonde, stroking her hair calmly, He knew what she was thinking and held her tighter.

"Jude, can't you see how horrified she is, that's not of us... she's scared of you. Why have you done this to your own daughter?" Igneel was holding Grandeeney back and talked calmly...

"She's no daughter of mine! she's the reason Layla's gone...She's the reason i never had a son!" Jude yelled, he blamed her for everything, Lucy was shaking her head.

"THATS NOT TRUE!" She screamed at him, she was still crying into Natsu, Jude was stunned."You're the reason she's dead... they where hired by you to kill me, and mother saved me... why? why couldn't you just keep me alive and have another child!?" Lucy said softer, her words where muffled by Natsu's chest, everyone stood there shocked.

"How'd you know that?! hmm... you where 3 how do you remember anything?!" Jude yelled.

"Because she died in front of me... not in front of you... you didn't see her become impaled she didn't die in front of you with a soft smile humming to you to calm you down! she didn't tell you to 'never be sad once she's gone' i remember everything... i promised her i'd try and stay happy... but you... you made me break that promise!" Lucy was sobbing her eyes out, Wendy came running in and hugged Lucy as well and the cats followed.

"Leave Jude" Grandeeney snarled, Jude walked off slowly. They heard the door open and slam close, Lucy just sobbed harder.

"I-i'm so sorry" She sobbed over and over again. She couldn't help but think everything was her fault. After a while it was just Lucy and Natsu, Lucy was sobbing softly still.

"Luce..." Natsy said softly, she refused to look up at him, he gently lifted her head to look at him. He leaned in a kissed her softly, her eyes widened in shock but she kissed back this time, but to her this was her 'good-bye' kiss. Lucy planned on running away tonight...

**ohhhh cliffhanger... hehe**


	10. The boys sing

**i just realised i haven't had the boys sing yet. Even though their a band...soo. i am gonna have this chapter set BEFORE Lucy and N atsu are dating.(Only since the song i want em to sing needs it to happen before their dating so... it'll sorta be a flash back.)**

_School announcement_

_Hello pupils, i would like to note we are having a singing competition soon, there are groups up to a number of four able to enter... please have fun students._ the principal said over the loud speaker.

"Dude, we should sing that song you wrote before you and Bunny Girl began dating." Gajeel said to me, i looked at Luce she was staring out the window day dreaming, i turned to the others and nodded,

_Flashback_

"Flame Brain... when are ya going to give us that new song!?" Gray yelled in the music room. I glared at him.

"It's right here... jeez Ice princess whine much?!" I growled. i handed them a copy of what they sing. and their sheet music.

We began to play. **(Man i think i love her by stereo skyline, thats what their singing if you wanna know)**

_[natsu] My chick she' a little bit Punk rock,_

_Can't stand when i'm listening to Hip hop._

_[Gray] She prefers white snake over Drake,_

_(Whatever) But i make her listen to it anyway._

_[Loke] She gets mad cause i'm always on my Iphone,_

_And Blackberry can barely get a signal,_

_[Gajeel] She's on time when i'm always running late (Hurry up)_

_Guess she's gonna have to wait._

_[Natsu Thinkin' i'm in way over my head,_

_Yeah!_

_[All] She says Left and i say right,_

_Yeah she says yes and i just might,_

_'cause i go up and she goes down,_

_Yeah i say something she freaks out_

_[Gray] I swear she's out to get me,_

_She's horror movie crazy._

_[Gajeel] and i'm telling you she hates me,_

_She's unlike any other_

_[Natsu] Man i think i love her_

_[loke in the background] Man, man, man, man, man _

_[Natsu] Man i think i love her._

_[Gray and Loke in the background] Man, man, man, man, man_

_[Natsu] Man i think i love her_

_[Gajeel] My chick she's a little bit psycho,_

_She drew blood on american idol,_

_(HEY)_

_[all] She's always hidin' the remote from me,_

_Suck for her that it's my TV_

_[Loke] she's in my face whenever i'm driving,_

_(I know where i'm going)_

_(i know your lying!)_

_(Whatever)_

_[Gajeel] My girlfriend talks to much,_

_(Blah, blah, blah)_

_She never shuts up_

_[Natsu Thinkin' i'm in way over my head,_

_[All] She says Left and i say right,_

_Yeah she says yes and i just might,_

_'cause i go up and she goes down,_

_Yeah i say something she freaks out_

_[Gray] I swear she's out to get me,_

_She's horror movie crazy._

_[Gajeel] and i'm telling you she hates me,_

_She's unlike any other_

_[Natsu] Man i think i love her_

_[All] She says Left and i say right,_

_Yeah she says yes and i just might,_

_'cause i go up and she goes down,_

_Yeah i say something she freaks out_

_[Gray] I swear she's out to get me,_

_She's horror movie crazy._

_[Gajeel] and she __definitely __she hates me,_

_She's unlike any other_

_[Natsu] Man i think i love her_

_[loke in the background] Man, man, man, man, man _

_[Natsu] Man i think i love her._

_[Gray and Loke in the background] Man, man, man, man, man_

_[Natsu] Man i think i love her_

_[Gray] My chicks always listening to Green Day,_

_She kinda hates it when i try to be like Kanye._

_[Loke] Man, this chick goes on and on and on and on_

_(Anything but Britney!)_

_[All] She says Left and i say right,_

_Yeah she says yes and i just might,_

_'cause i go up and she goes down,_

_Yeah i say something she freaks out_

_[Gray] I swear she's out to get me,_

_She's horror movie crazy._

_[Gajeel] and i'm telling__you she hates me,_

_She's unlike any other_

_[Natsu] Man i think i love her_

_[All] She says Left and i say right,_

_Yeah she says yes and i just might,_

_'cause i go up and she goes down,_

_Yeah i say something she freaks out_

_[Gray] I swear she's out to get me,_

_She's horror movie crazy._

_[Gajeel] and she __definitely __she hates me,_

_She's unlike any other_

_[Natsu] Man i think i love her_

_(So I know this chick right?)_

_[Natsu] Man i think i love her_

_(I take this girl out to dinner, man, she's so polite! i'll be sayin' like)_

_[Natsu] Man i think i love her_

_[Loke in the background] Man,Man,Man,Man,Man_

_[Natsu] Man i think i love her_

_[Loke and Gray in the background] Man,Man,Man,Man,Man_

_[Natsu] Man i think i love her..._

"Natsu... are you in love with princess?" Loke asked as they finished

"Um.. i-... n-no.." Natsu said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"The Salamanders in loooove~" Gajeel sung, they all burst out laughing.

_Flashback end_

"Luce, i think you should enter the singing competition... with the girls" Natsu said to Lucy, she looked at him shocked and shook her head violently.

"I-I can't... I'm to scared of the crowd... a-and i don't think Levy likes being in the spot like though she is awesome on the drums..." Lucy said going deep into thought.

"C'mon... please..." Natsu began begging, Lucy smiled and nodded,

"Alright... for you i'll try, and i think you'd be surprised" Lucy said kissing his cheek

**Hehe never thought that'd happen, she now had to wait 2 weeks in Natsu's house for the competitions to end... no running away yet hehe **


	11. Lucy forms a band

**hia guys... hope your enjoying, I think I'm his tune the drama down a little in the next few chapters, also im using my kindle so sorry If things start not making sense.**

_Lucy's POV_

_Why did I agree with his.. argh why'd he have to beg... he knows I can't resist it!' _I was in deep thought when I was tapped on my shoulder. I looked to see Levy an Lisanna smiling at me. I knew in that instant they where his say the exact same as Natsu.

"Would you two want to form a band with me for this competition?" I asked before they could say anything.

"We were just about to come and persuade you to do that... looks like Natsu best us to it" Lisanna said with a small pout. I the noticed Levys happy attitude and she couldn't or wouldn't look at Gajeel in the eye.

"Lev-Chan... is there something your not telling me... liike you and a certain iron face idiot dating or kissing" I asked in a sweet voice. Lisanna looked at me then Levy and squealed. Levy blushed. We then all began talking about the competition I kept looking at Natsu and the others and noticed a certain flirt kept looking Lisannas way. It was hard to contain my smirk but I was rather excited for this competition though I know I'm going to regret it. At break me Levy and Lisanna walked to a music room I knew no one would be in. We had agreed on singing a song called 'i'm not here for your entertainment' we enjoyed messing around and I found out Lisanna is amazing at the guitar and Levy was beast at drums. I just didn't think I'd be able to sing in front of everyone. Every time I thought of it I'd freeze and my voice would be stuck in my throat. We where in the middle of practise when Natsu and his three band mates walked in shock obvious on their faces. I immediately checked on my own words.

"Guys get out! You know for a fact lulu can't sing in front of you yet" Lisanna said she was also scared herself and Levy hid behind the drums.

"The shrimp plays drums?!" Gajeel said shocked at what he bad heard and seen.

"Lisanna plays guitar?!" Like said equally shocked. I just stood their and shrunk when Natsu hugged me.

"Luce, play for us" Natsu said softly. I trembled and shook my head.

"N-not yet" I said quietly. I can never get used to how close he is. But I don't want his warm comforting hugs to end... ever. He's gonna make it hard for me to leave. He chuckled at my reaction.

"You know you're going to have to play in front of us on the day anyway" He said with a smile.

"Then your gonna have to wait until then" I teased, woah.. where'd that come from. Natsu chuckled and kissed me.

"wooooh" Lisanna and Levy teased, he just had to kiss me in front of them didn't he, i swear i went red with embarrassment. Everyone was smiling then I saw Natsu wink at Gajeel, he kissed Levy who went bright red. my turn to 'woo' then Lisanna looked relieved that she had no one to kiss her, though Loke looked like he was gonna. Gray stood at the back away from all of it and smirked when Loke quickly kissed Lisanna. I teased her. She was bright red, though i think she was thinking 'he's doing it to flirt.. he doesn't actually like you' to stop herself from smiling and going any more red, instead she blurted out.

"Why'd you do that?!" i couldn't help but facepalm...

"Lis... isn't it obvious he liiiikes you~" I sung the last part and Loke went red.. jeez, i swear their trying to make it impossible for me to leave. I inwardly sigh but i smile at everyone anyway. "Anyway.. boys out, we need the practise... we aren't used to doing this like you four are" I said beginning to push Natsu out, i was pushing on his back but he swerved and got away from my push but i fell forwards, Natsu obviously caught me and held me tightly and kissed my cheek before he ran out like a little child.

"Lu-chan... i think you fell for the weird one" Levy said the other three had just went out the room.

"And you fell for the delinquent" I teased back, she playfully stuck out her tongue at me.

"We can't forget Lisanna has fallen for the flirt... if you guys go out i'll make sure he doesn't flit to much with the other girls" Levy said with a weird evil smirk on her face, me and Lis looked at each other then burst out laughing. Then we began practising. yeesh what have i gotten myself into...

_Normal POV_

As the Girls practise, they don't know theirs a team just waiting for a chance to kidnap Lucy...again... To be honest they'd gotten bored of this charade. Everytime they almost get her the pink haired dude either sets them on fire or punches the lights out of them, they where growing tired of having to go to the hospital and growing tireder of standing by ready to snatch the shy scared un confident Blonde heiress.

"Do you think we should wait until she's completely alone... i've noticed that when she goes into the library no one notices her talks to her nothing..." One man Whispers. The other two nod, and begin walking to the library and hide ninja style around where Lucy usually studies. It wasn't long until Lucy came and sat down. They muffled her mouth and put her in a sack and carried her out the window. They didn't notice a boy with red eyes in the shadows watching the whole thing. The boy ran off as fast as possible and caught Sting.

"They got her... their in a white van they stuffed your sister in a bag and muffled her like a dog" The boy said with no emotion. Sting had an aura around him ready to kill, he went to Natsu and dragged him with him.

"Sting what're ya doing?!" Natsu yelled as he was dragged.

"Bringing you to help save my sister" Sting grumbled, Natsu was now pissed and had a killing aura himself, they just got outside as they saw the three ninja styled men shoving Lucy into the back of a white van.

"Natsu! Sting! HELP" Lucy screamed before her mouth was tapped, which pissed Natsu off even more, he stormed over to the men and beat them, Sting joined in. Lucy had tears streaming down her face and her arms and legs where tied together to she couldn't escape, Lisanna and Levy got to her as fast as they could while the two boys where fighting the three men and they untied their terrified friend. They hugged her and calmed her, but not before Mirajane came over to her looking pissed, she had found out Lucy had lied to her and was even more pissed that her father would do this, The four girls where in a group hug when Natsu and Sting had finished beating the men up. The girls broke their hug and let the boys in to see if their beloved blond was ok.

"Luce! Are you alright?!" Natsu's face was sick with worry, Lucy couldn't talk so all she did was hug him tightly and sobbed, he was startled by her action but hugged her back and stroked her hair.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-s-sorry" Lucy sobbed, Natsu stayed silent and hugged her silently.

**ha... cliff hanger... please don't hate me for doing that...**


	12. Lucy and Erza

**Heyy, i have now got a job and i'll be starting next weekend D: Bad thing is i'm a waitress and it's easter and my shyness around people will go a wall and also i may not feel like or have time to update like i usually do... sooo sorry**

_Normal POV_

It's been a week since Lucy was almost kidnapped and everyone kept staring at her in the halls wondering what had gone on. Lucy hadn't spoken a word to Natsu or any other boy for that matter and she only talked to Levy and Lisanna in practise for this weekends competition, it was as if she were to afraid to talk, Natsu had caught her crying alone on several occasions. She would never tell him why though, it was pissing him off and he knew it was because of that event. Lucy would always try and find dark places to hide, she even ate her lunch in the janitors closet. Natsu had seen her go in there with her lunch box and she was sat in the darkest corner not even eating anything... it was as if she was purposely trying to make herself ill. Today he had decided enough is enough and followed her into the janitors closet, he locked the door behind him.

"Luce, we are not leaving this closet until you tell me whats going on" Natsu said arms crossed determination on his face, just then Lucy's phone buzzed, her fake smile suddenly dropped for a second as she read the text. She shoved her phone back in her pocket and looked at Natsu with her fake smile again.

"It's nothing Natsu really" She replied with her sweat melodious tone.

"If it's enough to be called 'nothing' then it's something" Natsu replied, his answer actually sounded smart which shocked Lucy a bit.

"S-seriously, i-it's nothing... really" Lucy was trying her best not to break down but her smile was fading a little, Natsu pulled Lucy into a tight embrace, where he also sneakily took her phone out her back pocket. He released her and showed her what he had done with a mischievous grin. Her phone buzzed and Lucy looked perplexed and anxious as Natsu opened the message, he brows furrowed in anger.

"Luce... When did you start getting these texts?!" Natsu said rather angrily, Lucy could see he was doing his best to stay calm.

"T-the day after i almost got kidnapped..." Lucy said quietly, she looked down at the floor.

"Y-you're starting to let them get to you aren't you Luce?" Natsu said looking more sad now, he hugged her again. He felt he nod slightly against his chest. He lifted up her chin so she was looking at him dead in the eyes. He leaned closer and kissed her softly until there was a loud bang on the door.

"NATSU! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" A feminine strict voice said, Natsu instantly froze. Lucy slowly unlocked the door, and opened it. Stood there was a tall scarlet haired female, she was scary and intimidating.

"E-E-Erza" Natsu stuttered pulling Lucy behind him.

"What exactly are you doing Natsu" The female Natsu addressed as Erza hissed.

"I.. well.. um... i know it looks bad but.. you see I was trying to get Luce here to tell me why she has basically gone mute... then i saw the messages people had been sending her" Natsu said with slight angry tone, Lucy hid her face behind Natsu, she knew Erza... She knew her from pre school, she never talked to anyone, but Erza was the only one who could get her to talk.

"L-Lucy...?" Erza breathed. Lucy poked her head out a little, her eyes threatening to let the tears go.

"E-E-Erza?" Lucy stuttered shyly, Lucy instinctively held the back of Natsu's shirt which made him grin a little.

"Erza, this is Lucy my girlfriend..." Natsu said pulling Lucy around to hug her, Erza's eyes widened

"Y-you're the blonde he keeps going on and on and on about?" Erza said, she hadn't see this blond in years and she turns up out of the blue with Natsu as his Girlfriend.

"Y-yeah.." Lucy blushed, "I-I haven't s-seen you s-since p-preschool" Lucy said quietly,

"So.. you're that girl everyones been bitching about... seems like you haven't changed one bit... still the silent wall flower as usual... but how did NATSU of all people score you?" Erza said,

"Hey!" Natsu said offended.

"O-other way round Erza.. h-how'd i s-score a guy like N-Natsu" Lucy said going deep red, Natsu chuckled.

"No, Erza's right" Natsu stated after a while, he smiled gently at her she avoided eye contact as usual which made Erza smile. Lucy was still the same little shy girl she had met all those years ago.

"Anyway.. You where in the janitors closet because...?" Erza asked, Lucy sighed and showed her the messages. Erza's happy aura soon became an extremely pissed off aura, which scared Lucy a little.

"She wouldn't talk because of that" Natsu pointed out, Erza grabbed Lucy's arm and tugged her away, Natsu trailing along with them. Lucy kept her head down the entire time, she knew where Erza was taking her. Though she didn't know how she knew her friends.

"Erza! Thank god you found Lucy and Natsu, we were worried si-" Lisanna stopped in her tracks when she saw how pissed off Erza was. She thrust Lucy's phone towards them, they looked at it in disgust and horror.

"Lu-chan, is this why you went mute all week?!" Levy blurted out, Lucy kept her head down she stared at the floor, she listened to the whispers around them. 'do you think their finally dumping that dumb loser?!' a bunch of girls whispered 'look the attention whore looks like she's about to cry... it's priceless' a few guys said, she heard every word they where saying. She had enough, she wanted to scream at them she wanted to yell at them how shit her life had been and that their just making it worse by spreading stupid rumors to make themselves feel better.

"Guys... i don't feel well, i'm just gonna go for a walk alone ok?" Lucy said quietly, they all looked at her, Erza was about to follow the blond when Natsu put his hand on her shoulder.

"EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" Natsu yelled in the canteen, everyone looked at him. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT LUCE, BUT THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO MAKE HER FEEL LIKE SHIT JUST TO MAKE YOURSELVES FEEL BETTER, NEXT TIME ANY OF YOU MAKE HER CRY YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME GOT IT!" Natsu yelled at the top of his voice in the canteen, then ran after Lucy, everyone stayed silent the table of friends looked at each other, mouths opened wide.

"HOW'D HE HEAR US?" one boy yelled, Erza went to the direction, a death aura surrounded her.

"You! You're making a shy innocent and pure girl so miserable she doesn't even talk about it to her friends because she's afraid of being an attention whore! I hope your all proud of yourselves!" Erza yelled, then Jellal Erza's secret crush and best friend brought her a piece of cake to calm her down. She took the cake with a smile and she calmed down a little bit, Lisanna, Levy and Erza left the canteen.

"Erza-chan, how'd you meet Lu-chan?" Levy asked to break the silence.

"I met her in preschool, she hasn't changed one bit... she's still, shy, self conscious, wallflower beauty i know. she also has the best singing voice ever" Erza said while eating her cake.

"So, Lu-Lu used to sing when she was little to?" Lisanna asked, they where both interested, Erza nodded with contempt.

**ok, i'm tired... good night**


	13. Jude heartfilia gives up

**Heyy everyone happy easter! If your curious to what i am doing now i am sitting in my room writing and eating cake because i'm lazy and hungry also listening to the song called 'rude', i'm updating this chapter and going to try and make it as long as i possibly can just encase i don't manage to update for a while, ugh stupid coursework... **

Normal POV

It's been two days since Natsu exploded in the canteen and Lucy met her childhood friend Erza, Erza was in Lucy's band now and the day of the competition arrived, Natsu's band also got a new member, Jellal, he also knows Lucy and Erza. The group of eight enjoyed hearing stories about how Lucy was as a child, though 1 out of nine didn't and that 1 was Lucy, she found it embarrassing, Lucy has always been an awkward shy child and she only talked to Erza and Jellal back then because they were persistent, Lucy had lost touch with them and later found out they were kidnapped and taken to a place called 'the tower of heaven' Lucy thought she'd never see them again but right now she wished she could hide, Natsu noticed how red faced his girlfriend was and hugged her from behind pulling her out of her thoughts.

"You're too cute when you're embarrassed Luce" The pink haired boy whispered, making her already red face go another thousand shades darker, everyone giggled.

"Lucy, me and Jellal have to get going now, see you in the competition, make sure they don't make you too nervous" Erza said with a smile, they both walked out the classroom and Lucy looked at her two other best friends, terrified, she still couldn't sing without choking on her own words beforehand.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, we can do this!" Levy said pumping her hand in the air, her action made Lucy giggle and nod, then Levy was about to walk back to her desk when she walked into Gajeel. She was still nervous around him which was cute.

"Oh.. S-sorry Gajeel" Levy stuttered,

"Shrimp... are you still that nervous around me" Gajeel said one eyebrow raised, Levy just blushed and turned her head around, Lucy giggled at her friends reaction.

"Iron head, Luce is still like that with me, you have to admit it's cute no?" Natsu said putting his arm around Lucy, Lucy blushed and looked away just like Levy did this time it was Levy's turn to giggle at the blond, just then there was a fire alarm.

"Flaim brain what'd you do this time?!" Gray groaned.

"Wasn't me!" Natsu objected, it was true it was just a practise which they didn't really need, Natsu set off a fire practically every damn day, he was a pyro, Lucy didn't mind though, she found it made her more attracted to the pink haired idiot, it was strange. After a while it was time for one last practise up on stage, Lucy, Lisanna and Levy met Erza in the hall. They had set up and were just about to begin when Lucy went into a sort of trance, it was her at the age of 3 with her father at her mothers concert, she felt a sudden sadness wash over her.

"I-I can't do this" Lucy said in a whisper

"Lucy, don't you dare go back to the past, i remember the day you came to preschool and you where shivering with fear and sadness. don't go back to the past, i know you miss her, but think, she'd be so proud of you, please try" Erza said putting a soft hand on Lucy's shoulder, Lucy nodded and took a deep breath,

"Wanna try our new song?" Lucy asked softly, the others nodded with a smile, they all got ready. their song began slowly. **(the song is called secret and it's originally by the pierces but the nightcore version is what this one is based on okay?)**

_Got a secret can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave,_

_If i show you then  
i know you won't tell what i said  
'cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Why do you smile like you have told a secret  
Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it  
But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret_

_Why when we do our darkest deeds do we tell?  
They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell  
'Cause everybody tells  
Everybody tells..._

_Got a secret can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave,_

_If i show you then  
i know you won't tell what i said  
'cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Look into my eyes  
Now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized  
By a secret that your keeping  
I know what your keeping  
I know what your keeping_

_Got a secret can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave,_

_If i show you then  
i know you won't tell what i said  
'cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_[Lisanna]"Alison?"_

_[Levy]"Yes, Kathrine?"_

_[Lisanna] "I have something to tell you, but, you have to promise to never tell anyone"_

_[Levy] "I promise"_

_[Lisanna] "Do you swear on your life?"_

_[Levy] "I Swear on my life"_

_[Lucy] You swore you'd never tell...  
You swore you'd never tell...  
You swore you'd never tell...  
You swore you'd never tell..._

_Got a secret can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave,_

_If i show you then  
i know you won't tell what i said  
'cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Got a secret can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave,_

_If i show you then  
i know you won't tell what i said  
'cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Got a secret can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave,_

_If i show you then  
i know you won't tell what i said  
'cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

_Yes two can keep a secret  
if one of them is dead  
Yes two can keep a secret...  
if one of us is dead._

The girls were a little out of breath when they finished, but the looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles, that was until they noticed the boys band looking at them in shock. Lucy's smile turned to a look of fear, Jellal knew what the song was about and his face seemed to say how awkward he felt about knowing.

"U-um..." Lucy said quietly,

"Luce... that was..." Natsu was at a loss of words,

"I still can't get over the fact that Shrimp plays the drums" Gajeel managed to break out of his trance

"What's so shocking about it" Levy snapped, she was getting tired of that comment, she rolled her eyes at him, Lisanna, Lucy and Erza stayed silent.

"Luce! You were awesome!" Natsu finally yelled out as he hugged her tightly,

"Th-thanks Natsu" Lucy smile she was happy he was a little to dense to figure out the meaning. Jellal had a look on his face before Erza whispered in his ear. After that it was lunch, they ate with each other but as soon as it was time for the competition, the boys got a little competitive, so did the girls... a little except Lucy, Lucy was terrified.

"Lu-chan, you'll be fine, c'mon we're on after the boys, let watch them" Levy said grabbing Lucy's wrist into the viewing area of back stage.**(The boys sang man i think i love her, i'm too lazy to write the lyrics tho..) **Lucy noticed that they were awesome. There was no other way to describe it, Lucy's nerves where now settled into her, she couldn't stop fidgeting. erza noticed this.

"Lucy... calm down, remember we're good to"Erza said trying to boost Lucy's confidence, but fear was evident in her eyes as they walked up onto the stage. **(They sing I'm not here for your entertainment, still to lazy to write the lyrics) **Lucy was surprised at how she didn't let her emotions control her. The boys looked at them with shock.

"What? You didn't think we'd sing the song we were singing at that practise you heard, ha, no way are we gonna let you see how we perform" Lisanna chuckled, i giggled at their faces, and i had to poke Natsu,

"You were pretty awesome you know?" Lucy said a little more confident than before, Natsu grinned,

"Oh... Little Luce is becoming confident" Natsu chuckled at the blonds reaction, she looked down with a hint of pink on her face.

"N-not really" She mumbled Natsu hugged her, and then the headmaster was going to announce the winner, there were a lot of other contestants but none were as good as Natsu's team, Lucy knew that Natsu would win.

"And the winner is..." Makarov opened a envelope,"Lucy and the girls" Lucy's was then dragged out by her friends, she was shocked.

"Lu-Lu, we did it!" Lisanna said happily, we hugged each other happily, though Lucy was still in disbelief, she thought no she was sure Natsu would win.

"It seems Lucy's to shocked for words, so we'll just say that we never thought we'd beat the boys... and we're happy everyone enjoyed, thanks, ok lets get Lucy out of her, she looks so pale" Erza said quickly as they walked of stage, Lucy wasn't pale because of winning, she had seen her father in the back of the crowd, Erza had also spotted him, Lucy instantly froze when her eyes caught him, he looked sort of happy and angry at the same time, it scared her.

"Luce? Are you alright?" Natsu asked seeing how pale his blond was,

"Her father is here" Erza stated as she sat Lucy down, Natsu hugged her gently.

"Luce... why are you so pale?" Natsu whispered again.

"B-because... i-i p-promised him i-id n-never d-do s-something l-like th-this" Lucy shivered, Natsu held her tightly and eventually sat her on his lap hugging her protectively.

"We're gonna go give him a piece of our minds" Levy said there was a dark aura coming off all three girls. Lucy wanted to stop them but words wouldn't come out her mouth

"Guys... i think Luce is trying to protest..." Natsu said gently, he was too involved in comforting her to get angry. The others nodded and walked with them out of the school, there was Jude waiting for them, all eight of them glared at him and Lucy looked at him with fear, But Judes expression seemed calm happy and peaceful.

"Lucy, I know i told you to never do something like that, but i'm glad you did, you're truly the spirit of your mother..." Is all he said before he got in the black car and they drove off, Lucy had a shocked but happy look on her face. She hugged Natsu tightly.

"Natsu... that means he's given up!" She squealed with happiness

**And... cliffhanger XD**


	14. Lucy's happiness

**sup peoples... i really need to change my sleeping habbits yesterday i was reading until 6:30 in the morning and then i slept until 8:30am and then last night i went to sleep at 1:00 and i woke up at 1:30pm lets just say my parents aren't happy today... i think i'm just gonna um.. hide today... anyway on with the chapter... sorry for rambling.**

_**Natsu's pov**_I don't think i've ever seen Luce this happy. Her father has given up on trying to get her back, what a relief, but that means she has to stay with us from now on, and i don't know if she wants to. I feel kinda bad for her, but right now we shall celebrate.

"Luce, let's have a party to celebrate this!" I said picking her up in a hug and spinning her around, she laughed her angelic laugh while i did so, i've never seen her so happy.

"But Natsu, how are we going to have a party on such short notice, i'm sure our friends are busy" She said after i put her down, we looked at our friends who were smiling.

"Nope, we're not busy at all little miss confidence, Party at Natsu's guys!" Jellal said with a smile, woah, has he ever smiled like that before? Anyway, i now have to inform my parents. I pulled out my phone.

"Dad, we have to have a party. Jude's given up!" I said excitedly. I heard a small sigh of relief,

"Alright, bring all you're friends, me and your mother will be going out, and i don't know what Wendy's doing." Igneel said on the other end of the phone.

"If she isn't going out she can join us, i mean she know's our friends so it's all good" I said casually, i then heard a happy 'yes' come from the other end of the phone i chuckled at it,

"Alright, bye son" Igneel said before hanging up. Me and Luce and our friends jumped in the limo and drove to the house, we where all happy and it made me much happier since well, Luce is happy and theirs no drama going on. Wendy ran from the top of the stairs and jumped to hug Luce, i could only laugh at her, she was fond of Lucy, no idea why though, it was as if they where the siblings. Wendy then dragged Lucy and her friends up the stairs, probably to change, Wendy is quite good at making cool and nice clothes, heck she made the scarf i always wear. Well with a lot of help of dad. The girls came down and oh my gosh did they look good, and Wendy just threw the boys their clothes, pfft, sisters. We all changed and we got out the girls were setting up a karaoke machine that me and the boys use once every month, hmm i like their style.

**_ Normal POV_**

The ten (If you include Wendy) Friends began singing for fun and then they began daring each other to sing random songs. Natsu dared gray to sing let it go by frozen, but everyone said for him to do it after Natsu sang a song called Automatic, which reluctantly he did.**(i'm to lazy to copy out the lyrics so just use youtube...)**

While Natsu was singing and dancing nobody noticed the two adults in the doorway suppressing their laughter, well, they managed not to laugh until after Natsu's performance which had Lucy a crimson colour of red. Igneel and Grandeeney had come to join the in their party but they saw their son singing that song and decided to watch and they where so glad they did, Igneel was also video recording it to bribe his son with it later.

"S-son, what, in, the, world, was, that?" Grandeeney said trying to stop laughing.

"A dare, from the one and only shy little Luce" Natsu said casually, everyone was laughing including Lucy, she couldn't not laugh, his parents had seen that yet he wasn't embarrassed. 'This guys is so weird. Yet i like it' Lucy thought, she is always confident in her thoughts, she just can't get this confidence out of her head.

"C'mon Ice princess your turn" Natsu said handing Gray the microphone, you could see a hint of blush on his face because he had to sing let it go. Bur he still sang it.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a foot print to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation_  
_And it looks like i'm the queen_

Giggles from the girls

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in  
Heaven knows i've tried_

Silence

_Don't let them in  
Don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal don't feel  
Don't let them know  
Well now they know_

Bursts of laughter from the girls, the boys containing their laughter for later, and of course Igneel and Grandeeney filming it all.

_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_Can't hold me back anymore  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

Gray was dancing to the song now and the boys couldn't help but laugh, Natsu knew Gray liked the movie frozen, and that he likes this song in particular.

_It's funny how some distance  
makes everything seem small_  
_and the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all_  
_It' time to see what i can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right No wrong_  
_No rules for me_  
_I'm free_

and the Laughter continues with Gray lost in the song

_Let it go  
Let it go_  
_i am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry_  
_Here I stand_  
_And here i'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on_

Silence while the music builds up, a few splutters of laughter from the girls

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back_  
_The past is in the past_

Laughter could be heard from outer space with Grays dancing.

_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_And i'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone_  
_Here i stand_  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

and with the song finished all gray thought was 'shit' there is no way he's going to hear the end of this. After about an hour of teasing Gray everyone decided it was time to go home, they didn't have school tomorrow but they didn't want to fall asleep in the house with the Dragneel's, not after last time anyway...

**and done, how was it? My brain is sort of blank right now cause i'm hungery and still sleepy for some reason.. baii baii**


	15. Lucy disappears

**heyy guys it's been a while sorry bout that been trying to find the inspiration an motivation, i dont really know where this story will go... i may actually add their powers in eventually. hope you enjoy. pm me or review to tell me what you want and maybe something about the OC, i need a name. Thanks :3**

***Points at self* OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

_**Normal POV (Midnight)**_

Lucy had fallen asleep on the sofa next to Natsu, but she was slowly waking up, her eyes opened and she was all sweaty and frightened from the nightmare she had just had. It was different, it wasn't the memory of losing her mother again, no, this was as if it where... a premonition,and it scared her. Luckily for her the others had gone home to bed and it was only her and Natsu on the sofa, he was waking up a little, so she closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping, though it only ended up with her being shaken to wake up.

"Luce, you alright? Your all sweaty and your breathings fast" Natsu said sleepily.

"I'm fine, she a weird dream" Lucy replied with a sleepy smile, Natsu nodded then stood up as Lucy looked at him in confusion.

"I'm gonna go sleep in my bed, you're welcome to join if you get uncomfortable" He said with his grin. Lucy gave him a smile then curled up and 'fell asleep' she had decided that tonight was the night she'd leave, she had nothing to hold her back now. She opened her eyes when she knew Natsu was upstairs. She got a few pieces of paper and began to write letters, goodbye letters, to her dear friends and one for horrid father. Once she had finished she grabbed her things and quietly walked to the door holding back the tears, she had left the letters on the kitchen table, she stopped at the front door as there where two cats in the way looking at her with sad eyes, Lucy bent down ans stroked them and moved them out the way and walked out the door, she closed it quietly and began walking in the darkness towards her old home, where Sting slept. She did this to get clothes, she wanted to be warm wherever she went, and she also wanted to be clean. She walked silently crying the whole way and as she stood in front of where she lived, she noticed lights where on in the guest room. Lucy snuck round the back leaving her things outside as she jumped through the window to the kitchen, only to be noticed by her best maid friend Virgo.

"Hime!?" She said in shock, she hugged Lucy which was another shock.

"V-Virgo, i came to get some clothes, i'm leaving magnolia" Lucy whispered as her maid hugged her, Virgo usually has a face of no emetin so this shows Virgo missed Lucy a lot.

"But hime, Why?" Virgo asked as she released Lucy from the hug.

"I have a bad feeling, and i don't want to put my friends in anymore danger, do not worry, i shall go to a wizard guild to learn magic like my mother" Lucy whispered with a smile. "Also Virgo why is the gue-" Lucy stopped in her tracks and hid as she heard familiar footsteps.

"Virgo? Who were you talking to?" The flirtatious voice said,

"L-Loke?!" Lucy blurted out from behind Virgo. She covered her mouth quickly and stayed silent, but she let out a small squeal when Loke appeared in front of her.

"Princess? Why are you here shouldn't you be at Natsu's?" Thank god he's a little dense.

"I came to get things from my room, i couldn't sleep and i know that window is always open s-so i um.. c-came now" Lucy said really quickly, and looked anywhere but Loke, she hated lying but... if Loke found out now she'd not be let go.

"Oh.. okay, well go quickly and quietly as Sting and Rogue are talking in the guest bedroom.

"So, Sting has Rogue over..." Lucy rolled her eyes and began to walk to a secret passage that lead to her room, she found it the second day living in the mansion because she got bored, she used it often to hide in.

"Princess? Why are you going to walk into a wa-" Loke stopped in his tracks as he saw a door open in the wall and Lucy walked through.

"So.. thats how she always disappeared... she would hide in the passage..." Virgo said as Loke just sighed.

"Virgo, is she.. leaving?" Loke asked virgo, she just nodded.

"She said she wants to learn magic like lady Layla" Virgo said after a short silence, then in a poof of smoke Loke and Virgo had gone. And guess what? Rogue and Sting were listening... to the whole conversation... as soon as the two spirits left Rogue and Sting ran upstairs to Lucy's room and opened the door to a crying figure hugging a photo with a suitcase by her side.

"Lucy... why are you leaving?" Sting said trying to sound as if he wasn't about to cry, but his voice waivered.

"B-Because i keep p-putting t-th-the ones o c-care about i-in d-d-d-danger" Lucy sobbed still hugging the photograph. Sting ran up and hugged his sister, he knew what she meant, he had to keep his friendships a secret while his father was around, and he didn't like it.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked, still trying not to cry, his voice creaked a little. Rogue just stood there emotionless as always, though inside he was crying for the two.

"S-somewhere t-to learn m-magic" She was trying to stop sobbing. "L-like my mother did" Lucy suddenly felt a surge of magic in the house when Virgo appeared with a few other servants of the house holding keys.

"Hime, we are the celestial spirits that protected Lady Layla, and we want you to have our keys." Virgo said.

"M-my mothers Keys.. i-i thought... i thought father d-destroyed them" Lucy said wiping away the tears as they shook their heads, then she noticed Loke... "L-loke... Y-you're a celestial spirit?!" She said in shock. Loke nodded and then all ten gave their keys to the blonde.

"We trust you Hime, you treated us like family even though we're of different ranks" Virgo said. Lucy smiled at them and hugged Sting one last time.

"S-sting... i have to go now" She whispered, the spirits disappeared and Lucy ran towards the door before she stopped by Rogue and hugged him, Sting seems shocked. "Th-thats for putting up w-with S-Sting.. Bye Rogue" Lucy whispered and she ran through the secret passage and out the kitchen window. She grabbed her things and she just ran to the place her legs would take her... Fairy Tail guild... it was the other side of town so she knew the others wouldn't find her there.

**_*****************Time Skip****************(With Natsu)_**

Natsu woke up this morning with a blue and white cat meowing at him and pawing him trying to get his attention, he realised they are trying to say something.

"What's the matter Happy? Charla?" Natsu said happily, he followed the cats down stairs to the kitchen where he saw his mother, father an little sister with letters crying.

"N-Natsu... This one i-is for you" Grandeeney said handing him a letter with Lucy's writing.

_**Natsu POV**_

CRAP! She went.. she left... why? Because she was afraid of something else happening, she didnt like putting us in danger... she must've gone last night when we both woke up.

"She said she's gone to learn magic... Fairy Tail.. She's gone to fairy tail.. i just know she has" I said, i was thinking aloud Wendy called the others, only Loke wasn't answering... Damnit... i knew he would help her! Luce.. come back!

**dun dun dunnnnn how was it? Hope you enjoyed okai, bai bai :3**


	16. Lucy's letters

**i guess i owe you the letters, also at this point in time i am not really getting the best ideas sorry, but in Levy's letter theres a song which is sort of sad ... again i do not own it ^-^**

_**Normal POV**_

By now all friends where at Natsu's well except Loke. Gajeel, Gray and Natsu had always known he was a celestial spirit... it was hard to hide it from those nosy trio... but it really pissed Natsu off that he betrayed him and helped Lucy leave.

"N-Natsu.. why'd Lucy go.." Wendy sniffled she hugged her letter closely as Carla tried to comfort her.

Wendy's letter

_Little Wendy,_

_i'm sorry, i know you'll be crying but i have to go, i want to go and learn something my mother learnt and was unable to teach me since she's no longer here, i will come back and i'm sure your big brother will know where i've gone but please understand this is something i have to do, i want to be closer to my mother and i'm afraid that my father will change his mind about giving up and i dont want everyone to suffer, please understand. i will miss you you'r like a little sister to me, would you tell Sting i love him too if you see him around._

_love _

_your big sis_

_Lucy_

Levy's letter

_Lev-chan,_

_I'm sorry, i couldn't deal with any more if he changed his mind, i love you all remember your my best friend. You should be able to find me if you look in magic guilds, i want to learn my mothers celestial magic, and i know you have your solid script magic, you can't hide things from me, please stop Natsu from dragging me back, and theres a girl in Mira's year... her name is _ _Ichi __Dorobo... she's been sending me texts... just if Natsu gets over me leaving.. would you please make sure its not her he goes with, i dont care if he stops liking me, but Ichi is... she uses others... especially males and she wants Natsu because of how successful Igneel is. also heres a song you may like._**(When she cries- nightcore)**

_Little girl terrified,  
She's leave her room if only bruises would heal,  
A home is no place to hide,  
__Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels_

_Everyday's  
The same  
She fights  
to find her way_

_She hurts  
She breaks  
She hides and tries to pray_

_She wonders why,  
__Does anyone ever hear her when she cries? _

_Today she's turning sixteen,  
Everyone singing but she can't seem to smile,_

_They never get past arms length  
How could they act like everything is alright?  
Pulling down her long sleeves  
to cover all the memories that scars leave_

_She says:  
"maybe making me bleed,  
will be the answer that could wash the slate clean?"_

_Everyday's  
The same  
she fights  
To find her way  
_

_She hurts  
She break  
She hides and tries to pray  
_

_She wonders why,  
__Does anyone ever hear her when she cries? _

_This is the dark...  
Before the dawn  
The storm before the peace_

_Don't be afraid  
__'Cause seasons change  
and god is watching over you...  
_

_He hears you_

_And everyday's  
the same  
she fights  
to find her way_

_She hurts  
she breaks  
She hides and tries to pray_

_She'll be just fine...  
'cause i know  
He hears her when she cries_

_Everyday's  
the same  
she fights  
to find her way_

_She hurts  
she breaks  
She hides and tries to pray_

_She'll be just fine...  
'cause i know  
He hears her when she cries_

_She'll be just ...  
__fine...  
__'cause i know  
__He hears her when she cries_

_maybe you and the band could sing it.. i'm sorry i left so abruptly, i'd ask you to give Natsu a hug for me but that wouldn't do any good, sorry_

_Love_

_Lu-chan_

Levy burst into tears and they all stared at the small blunette then to their surprise Gajeel hugged her... which they would have teased him about if it werent for the missing blonde.

"N-Natsu... g-g-g-g-gooo find herrrr" Levy sobbed,

Natsu's letter

_Natsu..._

_Natsu...i.. Natsu i'm sorry, i'm afraid and weak, i didnt want anyone to get hurt just in case he changed his mind, i'm going to learn magic, i'll be back a lot stronger, i'm so so sorry, i'm sure when i return in a few months, or years you'll be over me by then, please don't do anything stupid, i..i.. i love you, i can't say it to you to your face, but we'll see each other again, i promise we'll see each other again. I think you can guess where i am, i know you aren't that stupid, i'll miss you, also Levy has a song in her letter, ask her to read it, you might wanna play it, love you._

_Love _

_Luce._

Natsu eventually burst to tears after reading his letter over and over and over again.

"LUUUUUCE!" Everyone was silent, afraid to open their letters if it reduced the 'salamander' to tears...

**sorry sorry sorry sorry**


	17. sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry

**i am soooooo sooo sooo sorry, i know everyone hates these but i'm gonna stop this one fanfiction for a while.. my brain has just stopped working but dont worry as soon as i get an idea or some more inspiration i will write the next chapter, i apologies i know a lot of you like this story and i am really sorry because i know i enjoy writing this but life is getting in the way, my mothers uncle who i'm close to is dying and schools getting harder because i'm in year 11 and so many freaking exams and homework and course work my brain just cant cope. I would be exceedingly greatful if any of you guys have any ideas i could toss around or i wouldn't mind handing this fic over too you i am sooo sorry like honestly i am... please pretty please dont hate me i tried really hard to not put an A/N in here but alas i had too. I love you all for your possitive comments and i am really greatful to the possitive reviews. i am really really sorry.**

_**B.**_


	18. He chases her

**heyy i've got a bit of help from my friend tragic magic. her fanfics are awesome. i hope it's not too confusing.. and if the flirting is crap i'm sorry cause i dont know how to flirt at all.. sorry not sure if this'll be the last chapter though... so...**

I know she told me not to but... fuck it! I'm going after MY Luce, i can't get over her, i have loved her since the day i saw her. I'll do it tonight when everyone is sleeping. im glad theres no school i can just mope around and plan. i know she's gone to learn magic, seems we have something in common. Igneel taught me magic when i was younger since we used to live in a bad part of town but now i dont really need to use it unless i have to protect the ones i love, or kill a bastard that betrayed me...

* * *

_**Five hours later (Get a life, this isn't spongebob!XD JK I LOVE YOU ALL REALLY)**_

Everyone was sleeping except Natsu who was lay on top of his bed staring at what used to be a comfortable room where he slept next to a beautiful blonde. Happy meowed pawing at him to take him with him as Natsu stood up and he obliged carrying the cat as he jumped out to the tree outside his room, he had left a messily written note which didnt get read since carla decided she was going to rip it up. Natsu ran to the trainstation and jumped on a train... as soon as he got off the train he looked around for a map, he was desperate to find his blonde girlfriend. he loved her too much to just let her go and the others should know he's gone and searched for her.

"Excuse me sir? are you alright?" A soft voice said, Natsu turned round to see a beautiful girl with long wavy lilac hair with turquoise eyes, he recognized her instantly, she was the girl always trying to hug him and touch him. Her name is Ichi Dorobo which roughly translates to man stealer, she's been out with almost every rich guy in our school, including Laxus. I dont trust her.

"Uh.. yeah?" I say tilting my head a little.

"It this your kitty?" She asks in a really annoyingly girlie voice as she held a grumpy looking happy.

"Happy! You shouldnt run off. we have to find Luce" I said taking him off her which he seemed to be rather glad of. "Thanks, do ya know where Fairy Tail is?"

"That way" She said looking deflated as she pointed towards a big building far away from the train station, i give her my infamous grin and ran off not wanting to carry on our conversation. I have to find Luce. A few hours of running later i make it to the guild i know Lucy is in and i run in crashing through the doors. i got a few srange looks but it really didnt matter to me. I walked up to a small old guy who looked like the master.

"Yo, old man, has a young girl with blonde hair come in here with a dick with orange hair and sunglasses?" I asked breathlessly. He simply nodded and pointed over to a stunned looking girl who stood near the entrance. I smiled and ran towards her.

"LUCY!" I yelled and hugged her as Happy ran behind me.

"N-Natsu?! Why. why are you here? No one else came with you right? You shouldnt be here. w-why'd you come for me? If you came to take me back you can forget it-" i shut her up by kissing her, the whole guild had fallen suddenly quiet and were looking at us. A few whispers here and their.

"Luce, don't ever think i'll just get over you, i love you so much, theres no one in this world i want more than you, let me stay with you...please" i whispered as our lips parted, she looked down at the floor and she was trembling a little.

"N-Natsu i-i-i..." She sobbed, i pulled her into my arms as she cried and then the dick that went with her and helped her escape appeared.

"Princess- Oh shit" Was what he said before disappearing.

"Why did he just call you princess?" I asked curious, making Luce giggle.

"Jealous?" She giggled, oh so she's play that game is she.

"Maybe~" I said hugging her again, well its better than her crying... even if she's angry its better than her crying.

* * *

I couldnt beleive my eyes when i saw him... he came here to a guild where people could potentially kill him with magic just to tell me that? To tell me he loved me? I think he's a bit pissed at Loke and i feel really bad for Lisanna that he came here they seemed to like each other a lot. I might just tell him to go back to her.

"Lucy~ Who's this hunk~" The drunkard of the guild Cana cooed, oh right yeah... we just kissed in front of everyone...

"Um...th-this i-s N-Natsu" I mumble with a shy smile. "Hey Natsu i will pay you to kill me right now.. their not gonna stop bugging me about this they already tease me a bit about how shy i am around the males here" I whispered as i hid behind him.

"Nah... i'm joining the guild so-"

"Wait WHAT?!" I said rather loudly,

"I probably shoulda mentioned it but i learnt magic when i was younger cause we lived in a bad place ya know..." he grinned, i ust face palmed... thats Natsu for you.

I couldnt help but laugh at him, and then i picked up the moping Happy.

"Heya Happy! I missed you" I said with the biggest smile ever. Then one of the more perverted guys, Guildarts Cana's father, came up and patted Natsu on the back.

"Natsu, welcome to Fairy Tail. and even though she's been here for i think a day, you just made her the happiest we've seen her. most of us here knew her mother, she was an amazing Celestial Wizard and we were shocked when Lucy walked in here she's identical to her mother and when we saw Capricorn refusing to go back to the celestial world we were so sure it was Layla but no it was her daughter, who's really good with her spirits. Natsu i think you'll fit in here" He said rather sober for once and quite serious. I think by now i'm red with embarrassment.

"Open Gate of the Lion LEO!" I decided to tell Loke to go back to Lisanna and everyone seemed shocked that i had Leo/Loke.

"You called mistress...Has Natsu left i dont want my face to be pumled-" Oops... Before i could tell him anything Natsu was punting Loke with freaking FIRE!

"NATSU!" I yelled, Happy decided he wanted to get in with harming my spirit so i closed Loe's gate and glared at the two. "Baka! I was going to tell him to go back to Lisanna!"

"He deserved it" Natsu mumbled, wow, he's like a 3 year old. i laugh at them.

"C'mon, go ask the master to join while i get some breakfast for you" and i said no more he was off to the direction of master makarov. while i ordered some food Happy curled up in a ball on my lap... I guess this will be so much fun for the next few years and i can escape the horrible man, i just hope the others dont come

* * *

**_Seven years later..._**

Me and Natsu where laughing about our last job as we heard familiar rowdy voices approaching the outside door. Me and Natsu shared a look and stared at the big doors as they burst open and in a flash i was hugged by 3 girls.

"LUCY/LULU/LU-CHAN!" Oh how i've missed these three.

"Levy!Lisanna! Erza! I missed you guys. Why are you here?!" I asked hugging them and smiling while the boys said hi to each other and Gray and Natsu and Gajeel began to brawl.

"Lucy! Who're dees guys?~" Cana called from her seat on the bar.

"These are my friends i used to be in a band with before i came here. this is Levy, she was my first and was my only friend in high school, this is my childhood friend Lisanna, and this is Erza... she was my first ever friend because she's really pushy when she wants to be your friend... and she's kinda scary at times" I smiled, i was so happy to see them all again.

"Lu-chan! Guess what?" Levy said super happily

"What is it Lev-Chan?" I ask rather interested.

"We all knew magic when you left and we got kicked out of school a year later and just figured out which guild you and Natsu disappeared to! And You're never going to believe it but we're all dating too! Loke and Lisanna, Erza and Jellal, Me and Gajeel. now we just need to set Gray up-"

"No!" Grays voice yelled. We all turned towards him. he had a blush on his cheeks. "Y-You dont have to do that... i already have someone..." He mumbled then Mira who had been standing quietly in the corner listening to all this squeeled in happyness.

"I dont wanna know who was dumb enough to say yes to you ice freak" Natsu grumbled and walked back over to us. wow.. they need to get over their petty rivalry.

We talked for ages and i thought that nothing would ruin the happiness i felt, until something was said and i felt like my whole world was crashing down on me.

"Wh-What...Sting...joined Sabertooth?" i said my voice wavering a little, no, he couldnt have, why? why did he join Fairy Tails enemies?why? Erza just nodded at what i asked. I just burst into tears.

"Someone broke her" One of the guild members said trying to make me laugh again.

"Who broke her? Was it you ice perv?" Natsu growled.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Her brother's the one who went to the rivalry guild flame dick" gray growled

"Lucy he told me to give you this" Jellal said handing me a folded piece of paper. I slowly took the piece of paper out of his hand and unfolded it with care. there was a number on it which she immediately dialled using the guilds phone.

"Who is this?" The familiar voice sounded almost immediately after she rung.

"S-Sting..." I said my voice wavering i was so happy to hear my brother was okay...

**stuff it.. have a cliffhanger hope you guys liked it**


	19. Lucy Got KIDNAPPED!

**heya guysss only 3 days into summer holidays and i'm bored out my fucking minddddd**

i was so happy to hear Stings voice again, i was almost reduced to tears.

"Lucy?! Thank god your okay, ever since i let you leave i've been worried sick. nobodies done anything to you have they?!" His voice sounded a little different but it was struck with worry and fear. "Lucy? Lucy are you there?!"

"Yea.. Sorry Sting i was just so happy that your okay i lost my voice for a second there. The others told me you joined.. Saber" I chocked out trying hard not to show how sad i was that he joined the rival guild.

"Yeah, it's... fun here. what guild did you join, i was afraid that youd joined Fairy Tail... i only just found out my guild and that guild hate each other right now..." Sting said and i could see his movements in my mind, i held back the sob and tears.

"I... i joined Fairy Tail... i-it's where my mother came before she met Father" Lucy said quietly and she heard Sting curse at the other side of the phone. "Listen Sting.. i'm sure my guild wouldnt mind if i came and saw you but.. what about yours would they be okay with it?" I whispered so no one could hear me...

"I dont think so, but i'll try and persuade them, your my sister after all and i havent seen you in what? Seven, eight years" Sting said with a light laugh, i faked a giggle so no one would see how much it pained me. i hope my guild wont mind me going to see him. "Hey, sis, rogue wanted to say something"

"Okay"

"Hello, Miss Heartfilia"

"Heya Rogue, you dont have to call me that, just call me Lucy"

"Lucy, i'm afraid your father changed his mind while you where gone-"

"Dont tell her that!" Sings voice yelled in the background

"W-What did _he_ do?" Lucy's voice wavered.

"He's been searching for where you went and has sent out to dark guilds and legal guilds a request to bring you in" Rogue's voice had no emotion but Lucy knew he was regretful to tell her this.

"H-He what?" The phone dropped from Lucy's hands as she fell to the floor, the only thing that scared her more than anything was everyone finding out her true 'd hate her. or at least thats what she thought.

"LUCY!" Stings voice screamed from the phone and Lucy brought it up to her ear.

"Sorry, i.. ugh.. tripped" She lied.

"Your a bad liar... dont worry i told my guild master not to accept the request because it was a joke. He didn't believe me at first until i told him you were my sister." Sting said and Lucy could practically feel his smirk of pride so she let out a giggle.

"Thats not what i'm worried about, the guild members here dont exactly know _he'_s my father so...i'm worried if master approves the request and it goes on the request board that they'll hate me" Lucy sighed.

"Listen Lucy, dont you dare think that. When Levy found out who you were she didnt hate you, neither did lisanna or the others, what makes you think anything has changed.. sheesh be a little bit more confident would ya?" Sting's voice kinda reminded me that even though i'm his daughter... i have people that love me for me.

"Alright, well i'll call you again. me and Natsu are about to go on a job" Lucy lied trying to cut the conversation off as she heard some of the guild members approaching.

"Going to get caught talking to me?" Sting inquired.

"Pretty much..." Lucy admitted.

"Alright, well talk to you later okay?" Sting said in the cheeriest tone

"Sure thing. i'll call you though" Lucy said and hung up. Just as she hung up Laxus and freed came round the corner and looked Lucy up and down.

"So, we meet again blondie, have you gotten any stronger little weakling?" Laxus smirked.

"Shut up ass hole. i have no idea why Mira even likes you" Lucy growled and walked past them shocking them and everyone else who had heard.

"Woah Lucy, your... your so... confident now" Lisanna smiled,Lucy nodded silently.

"Are you alright Luce?" Natsu asked tilting his head, Lucy nodded, she couldnt tell Natsu she was meeting with Sting who was noe an enemy to their guild, he would like it... he calls the guild his home.. his family. It's her family to but, Sting.. He's the last of her true family and... she wants to see him again, even if it feels like betraying them.

"I want to speak with master for a bit" Lucy smiled and walked over to the small man and then they went up into his office with deadly serious looks on their faces.

* * *

"My child? Whats wrong? Why do you look so upset and torn?" Makarov asked tilting his head as he sat on his desk.

"My older brother.. Sting... He joined Sabertooth a-and i was wondering if you would allow me to see him" Lucy asked quietly staring down at her hands at her pink guild mark.

"Of course you can, why must you ask permission my dear child?" Makarov asked bewildered.

"Because i know our guilds dislike each other.. a-and i dont want you, or anyone, to feel as though i'm betraying Fairy Tail" Lucy murmered feeling rather dumb.

"You're not planning on telling anyone where your going and you wanted m to know and tell others that you've gone on a solo mission of importance for you?" Makarov asked, and Lucy nodded silently. "Will you not even tell natsu?"

"I can't, i'm afraid he'd think i'm betraying him and his family." Lucy replied still in her small quiet voice

"Alright, i understand, also Lucy... a request came in..." Lucy's heart stopped.

"I know what one it's from Mr._Heartfilia_ correct?" Lucy said looking up at the master hatred filling her eyes

"Yes, and i've rejected it. you seem to be one brave young lady to run away from such a powerful man" He said.

"It's his own damn fault. i hate that man" Lucy's eyes glowed with rage at the thought of having to return back to_ him._

_"_calm down my child, your secret is safe with me, but soon enough somone will make their attack" Makarov warned

"And i'll be sure to keep it away from my Nakama" Lucy said standing. "I muct go now, apologies for the trouble" And with that Lucy left and went back to the appartment her and Natsu shared, she left a note for Natsu and called Sting once more but this time a female voice picked up.

"Who is this?" The voice sounded so scary and dark.

"Is Sting there?" Lucy asked in a quiet manner.

"Nope, he just left to find his sister, who is this?!" The voice said a bit fiercer.

"I-I'm his sister" Lucy replied a bit scared.

"So your Lucy of Fairy Tail" The voice glowered.

"I'm Just Lucy, i may be apart of Fairy Tail but i do not wish to be enemies i just want to see my big brother again" Lucy said a bit of confidence returning her, she hated being labelled.

"Fine.. i hope we can be friends _Lucy_" The way she said her name made her shiver.

"Same to you..." Lucy trailed off not knowing the name of whom she was speaking.

"Minerva" Teh female said getting what Lucy was getting at.

"Do you know where Sting went Minerva-chan?" Lucy asked in the friendliest way.

"The trainstation... he's going to Magnolia" Minerva said and then she hung up... 'Rude much' Lucy thought as she walked out the apartment only to bump into Gray...

"Where are you going?" He asked his eyes scrutinizing me.

"Somewhere. please let me pass" She said with so much confidence it shocked him.

"Nope, your telling me where your going" He said crossing his arms.

"Clothes" Lucy said, making him look down at himself only to find he was tricked and Lucy had ran off snickering.  
Lucy finally made it to the train station where she knew she'd have to wait 2 more hours for Sting to arrive so she sat in a corner she knew no one would see her unless she moved or called out to them, and thats when she noticed the blonde hair, and the small feline walking her way.

"Lucy?" as he spoke tears welled up in her eyes.

"STING!" She jumped up and hugged him tightly. Tears rolling down her face.

"Oh Lucy, i'm so glad your alright. i've been worried over nothing all these years but... i-i missed you so much" His voice wavered as he hugged her back she felt warmth falling on her shoulder and noticed that sting was crying. her big brother reduced to tears, because she was here. Then she noticed a small feline brush up against her leg.

"Sting? You got a cat?" Lucy asked rather puzzled.

"Heh, yeah, Lucy meet Lector. He's my best bud... besides Rogue obviously" Sting smiled as he released Lucy and picked the burgendy cat up.

"Can i hold him?" Lucy asked and Sting handed Lector over a little reluctantly and Lucy snuggled up to the cute little cat.  
Lucy brought Sting and Lector around Magnolia and they talked for a whole day and Sing was surprised at how confident Lucy had gotten. After a while they decided to sit under a tree in Magnolia park and they reminisced about when they where younger.

"Hey.. Lucy?" Sting asked as they stared up at the sky. Lucy hummed in response.

"Do you still write songs?" Sting asked looking at his younger sister.

"Yeah.. but i havent sung for a long time. i do have this one song i wrote for mom...i want to perform it but i dont want to do it in the guild in front of everyone.. especially since the others got their. Levy can see right through my songs.. so can Lisanna so i dont want to put them in an awkward possition." Lucy said turning and smiling.

"Would you perform it for me next time we meet?" Sting asked looking down at his sleeping cat stroking him softly.

"Sure... next time" Lucy smiled and then the worst happened... Some of the members of Fairy Tail showed up along with some from Sabertooth.

"Lucy?! Why are you hanging round with a Saber?!" Cana asked rather pissed.

"Sting?! Why are you hanging round with a Fairy?!" A guy Lucy recognized and was rather afraid of yelled.

"Cana, Listen, This is my older brother Sting, i havent seen him in years. I just wanted to talk to him again" Lucy said standing up to face her friend.

"Orga, Dont you dare go near my Sister with that magic of yours!" Sting glared at the man who was glaring at Lucy. Then an argument broke out and Lucy was at the end of her temper.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND STOP ARGUING RIGHT NOW!" Lucy screamed and every memeber stopped what they were doing and stared at the blonde.

"Lu-"

"Look! Why do our guild hate each other? I dont get it! I just want to see my brother and talk to him about things no one else would understand i just want to be able to talk to the last of the family i have. cant you understand that?! I havent seen him in seven years!" Lucy yelled tears threatening to fall.

"Lucy... Look we're sorry but Sabertooth isnt to be trusted. Our Master and their master despise each other" Macau said.

"Your wrong. I asked Master if it was okay for me to see my brother before i did it. he told me i didnt need his permision. its all the members that dislike each other and i dont under stand _why_!" Lucy said getting fed up.

"Lucy, this was probably a bad idea anyway, but i hope we can see each other again okay. I proud of you, your so much more confident to when we were back with father." Sting smiled and left with Lector, the other saber members gave me a regretful look before turning and walking after him. I just fell to the floor and cried. why? Why does this world hate me so much?

"Lucy..." Cana said putting a hand on my shoulder, i shrugged it off.

"Dont... Just... dont" I sobbed standing up and walking away from them. I walked all the way home hoping Natsu wouldnt be back cause i knew he'd be pissed. But once i got in the door everything turned black. Did i just collapse from exhaustion? After a while i opened my eyes to find myself inside a guild... but it wasnt my guild... it was Sabertooths...

**so.. i'm just gonna leave you with that drama.. hope ya liked it. and i may not update next week since i'm going camping with my family on wednesday next week (Yayy so happy... not) And i'll have no wifi *sobs* anyway.. hope you like the cliffhanger ;)**


	20. Sing Luce Sing

**okay, so i've read a review that kind of irritated me. This is my second fanfiction so it's not the greatest and i know i'm terrible at cliffhangers but i'm still getting a hang of the ropes. This review started of with 'not to be rude' okay, yeah it wasn't rude but i have said before that i'm still new to this and it just dis-encourages me when people point out obvious flaws and dont tell me HOW to improve them. There was another review saying they didn't like how i had added magic into it. Well i'm just telling you now i had always planned it like that, i always plan out my stories before hand so i know where i'm going so if it's not constructive critisism bog off! anyway...**

Once the darkness was gone i found myself sat in a guild hall but it wasnt fairy Tail... It was Saber's...

"W-what?" I whispered, no Lucy now is not the time to be a scared little girl.

"Huh.. so this is sting's younger sister... pathetic, look at her little terrified face, this has been noted in my memory" I know that voice... Rufus... he's that overly confident dick.

"What the hell do you want?!" I glared at them,

"Woah, she's got some bite... i like her" a weird guy in a ninja type suit said.

"Dobengal, you have weird taste. Shhh, be quiet, hide the girl Sting's coming back from moping!" A female familiar voice said.

"Sting? Sting! Let me talk to him, please!" i Said as i struggled against the people dragging me towards darkness. no, not more darkness! "Leo!"

"Yes, prin- Shit, hey let go of her!" And in a flash i was in Loke's arms and people were on the floor.

"Lucy? Why are you here? And why is Loke attacking them?" Rogues voice said coming up to us.

"Well, i have no idea why i'm here but he's attacking them because they were dragging me away and i want to talk to me brother" i stated as i was put down by Loke.

"Y-You're a celestial spirit holder too? and you have Leo the leader of them!" A girl with short hair said, she looked so pretty and kind, why is she in this guild?

"Yes, Leo's a friend of mine and we made a contract, are you a celestial spirit wielder too?" I asked turning to the girl with a kind smile, she just nodded and smiled.

"Who's making such a racket down there?!" A scarily dark booming voice yelled.

"Lucy, run and hide, if master Jiemma finds you here... he could kill you" Rogue said shoving me towards the dark closet, i shiver at the thought of darkness but i obliged and sent Loke back to the spirit world and told him i'd call him again when needed. It seemed like hours by the time Rogue opened the closet and dragged me out, he must have been waiting for everyone to leave so he could drag me to his and Stings home where Sting was moping around cuddling his cat on the sofa... the sight made me giggle.

"Sting... you have a guest" Rogues voice sounded into the living room.

"If it's someone from the guild trying to 'apologies' tell em to bugger off" Stings voice grumbled.

"Aww Sting... I just wanted to say hi and sing for you" I pouted as i walked into the room he was moping.

"Lucy!" He shot up out of the sofa, much to his cat's dismay, and hugged me.

"Sting... can't.. breath" I choked out.

"Sorry, what are you doing here?!" He asked releasing me.

"I have no idea.. after what happened in the park i yelled at my Nakama, and ran home hoping Natsu wouldnt be pissed but as soon as i walked into my room everything went black, then i woke up in your guild and a girl called minerva and two boys, Rufus and Dobengal where their and i had to call Loke for help and then i met a girl with short white hair who looked like Lisanna and Rogue helped me hide from your master" I explained quickly.

"Basically, Minerva kidnapped her because she knows about that request." Rogue chimed in.

"What! We have to get you back to Fairy Tail-"

"Nope. i wanna stay with you for a little while. C'mon, they didnt harm me or anything. I'll just call my guild alright." I said smiling at sting, who reluctantly nodded. So i called Natsu.

"LUCE! Where are you?! Are you alright?! Why'd you disappear?! Cana and the others are worried sick! And their blaming your disappearance on themselves!Luce! why'd you run away again!" Natsu's voice shouted through the phone.

"Natsu! Shut up for a seond! I'm going to stay with Sting and Rogue for a little while, i decided i wanted to see him so i came to crocus okay. I'll be back in a month okay. and if i'm not i allow you to try and come for me alright.. Just dont destroy everything" I said calmly, i heard a small whimper from the pink haired maniac and i whispered a 'love you' before i hung up.

"I heard that little whisper Lucyyyy" Sting said drapping his arm round me. i rolled my eyes.

"Would you like to hear the song then? I did say that next time i see you i'd sing for you" I smiled, and sting nodded like and excited 5 year old waiting for santa clause on christamas eve.

**_If you could see me now by the script._**

_(Oh if you could see me now)_

_(Oh if you could see me now)_

_It was February 14 Valentine's Day_  
_The roses came but they took you away_  
_Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm_  
_Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone_  
_And I'll never get to show you these songs_  
_Dad you should see the tours that I'm on_  
_I see you standing there next to Mom_  
_Both singing along, yeah arm in arm_  
_Now there are days when I'm losing my faith_  
_Because the man wasn't good he was great_  
_He'd say "Music was the home for your pain"_  
_And explain I was young, he would say_  
_Take that rage, put it on a page_  
_Take the page to the stage_  
_Blow the roof off the place_  
_I'm trying to make you proud_  
_Do everything you did_  
_I hope you're up there with God saying "That's my kid!"_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I still look for your face in the crowd_  
_Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_  
_Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_  
_Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

_(Oh if you could see me now)_

_If you could see me now would you recognize me?_  
_Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me?_  
_Would you follow every line on my tear-stained face_  
_Put your hand on a heart that was cold_  
_As the day you were taken away?_  
_I know it's been a while but I can see you clear as day_  
_Right now, I wish I could hear you say_  
_I drink too much, and I smoke too much dutch_  
_But if you can't see me now that shit's a must_  
_You used to say I won't know a win till it cost me_  
_Like I won't know real love till I've loved and I've lost it_  
_So if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom_  
_And if you've lost a dad then someone's lost a son_  
_And they're all missing out, yeah they're all missing out_  
_So if you get a second to look down on me now_  
_Mom, Dad I'm just missing you now_

_I still look for your face in the crowd_  
_Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_  
_Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_  
_Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

_Oh, oh_  
_Would you call me a saint or a sinner?_  
_Would you love me a loser or winner?_  
_Oh, oh_  
_When I see my face in the mirror_  
_We look so alike that it makes me shiver_

_I still look for your face in the crowd_  
_Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_  
_Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_  
_Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_  
_Yeah I'm just missing you now_

_I still look for your face in the crowd_  
_Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_  
_Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow_  
_Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)_

_You could see, you could see me now_

_You could see, you could see me now_

I noticed after i had finished Sting was just there staring at me holding his tears back and Rogue looked shocked... shit... two others can read through my music and Lyrics. This'll be a long month..maybe i'll ask Jiemma if i could perform in their guild for a little while... It'd be fun maybe...

**Sorry for the rant at the start it just kind of irritated me, i do love your reviews and i dont mind criticism, it just sort of discouraged me for a little while. I think it would with anyone. Anyway, the end is near i really dont want to end it because i enjoy writting this and i hope you all enjoy reading my writting.**


	21. Lucy sings for Sabertooth

**Heya guys, i think i mentioned in one of my other fics that i got a boyfriend (you probably dont care) well, i now dont, we broke up last week so i've kinda been moping around but... my friends seemed to have helped a bit and i feel like i owe you guys the next chapter of this, also i might do a carry on fic once i've finished, not sure yet it depends if i'll be up loading a new fic i've been working on for a while now... anyway... on with the story sorry i had to bore you with my pathetic explanation for not writting this earlier... oh yeah it's currently 1:04 in the morning and i just heard a creepy noise out side my house sooo**

"STING! ROGUE! WHY ARE YOU WITH A WEAK FAIRY?!" Jiemma roared as soon as the trio walked in the door, Lucy tried to show how she wasnt scared, it helped her to have the two boys by her side.

"I'm here to ask you a favour" Lucy said calmly before the boys retaliated.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! OUR GUILDS ARE RIVALS!" Jiemma roared again, the whole guild was silent staring in shock over this Fairy's confidence she won't be harmed

"I am here to ask if it will be all right for me to perform here for a month while i visit my brother" Lucy replied not letting any fear or anger seep out into her calm gentle tone. Jiemma seemed to think about it for a while.

"Fine... for one month...i'll pa-"

"You dont have to pay me or feed me or anything" Lucy cut in, she didnt want money, she just wanted to be able to stay with Sting for a while.

"Wha?!" The whole guild was shocked, they had never known their master be _kind _to anyone especially a Fairy. Lucy offered a kind smile to Jiemma,

"When would you like me to start?" She asked, she liked how he was being kind especially since she is one of the rival guilds but i guess everyone can be nice to even their rivals.

"Tonight, i would like to know how good your skills are. what do you do?" Jiemma asked squinting his eyes a bit at the small blonde that looked a lot like the girl in the wanted add.

"I sing" She answered plainly shrugging her shoulders as if it were nothing to brag about.

"Are you... Stings younger sister?" The girl from yesterday who looked so much like Lisanna she could be her twin sister asked looking innocent as she asked, Lucy was taken aback wondering how she should answer when Sting answered for her.

"Yup, this is Lucy, my younger sister. She's an amazing singer, even Rogue smiles when she sings" He said with the brightest grin she'd ever seen. At that moment she felt embarrassed.

"Ah.. so this is the sister you always talk about?" The Lisanna look-alike asked, she looked so cute, and Lucy thought she looked really happy when Sting talked to her.

"Yeah, oh... Lucy... this is Yukino, she also has celestial spirits contracted to her, she has 2 of the golden keys." Sting said smiling again... Lucy thought for a second and smiled thinking 'they liiiike each other'

"Nice to meet you Yukino" Luce smiled her nice smile, ever since she joined Fairy Tail she has been able to gain confidence, make friends, train her magic... she had become stronger, all for her mother and friends... she was so happy for once, she knew she had a place to belong, and she also was happy her brother had a place he belonged.

_later when Lucy had to perform..._

"Luuuucyyyy~ i miss youu" Natsu's voice rang from her cellphone, she felt a little bad

"Aww, dont worry i'll be back soon. You know how much i've missed Sting. and their guild isnt as bad as people make it out to be... though their master is kinda scary he can be kinda nice i dont see why our guilds hate each other so much" Lucy replied as she walked in the direction of the Sabertooth guild with her little black book and her guitar case.

"Luce, why dont you sing anymore?" Natsu asked randomly, it was so out of the blue Lucy stopped in her tracks, right outside the guild...

"I have to go..." Lucy whispered not wanting to explain.

"Luce tell me-" Lucy cut him off and wiped the single tear away as she shoved her phone away. She walked into the guild as if nothing had happened though rogue and Sting probably heard the whole thing. She walked to the stang and set her things up as she was doing so Sting, Rogue and Yukino walked up to her.

"Lucy? what are you doing? cant you ask Lyra to use her harp for that?" Yukino asked, through the course of the day Lucy and Yukino became close friends and know which celestial spirit each other has.

"No, i like playing my guitar plus Lyra isnt available today.. once a month is when i'm aloud to call her" Lucy said rolling her eyes. Lucy got out her little black book and began to look for a song she could sing that Sting and Rogue wont be able to see through and pity her. Lucy finally found one that wasnt about her parents but about the guy she liked.

"Is everyone ready?" Lucy asked looking out to see the entire guild watching her, they all cheered, 'jeez, their as rowdy as Fairy Tail' Lucy thought as she began to sing.

**Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor ft John legend**

_I found myself dreaming_  
_In silver and gold_  
_Like a scene from a movie_  
_That every broken heart knows we were walking on moonlight_  
_And you pulled me close_  
_Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone_

_I woke up in tears_  
_With you by my side_  
_A breath of relief_  
_And I realized_  
_No, we're not promised tomorrow_

_So I'm gonna love you_  
_Like I'm gonna lose you_  
_I'm gonna hold you_  
_Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_  
_I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_  
_When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_  
_Like I'm gonna lose you_  
_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

_In the blink of an eye_  
_Just a whisper of smoke_  
_You could lose everything_  
_The truth is you never know_

_So I'll kiss you longer baby_  
_Any chance that I get_  
_I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regrets_

_Let's take our time_  
_To say what we want_  
_Use what we got_  
_Before it's all gone_  
_'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_

_So I'm gonna love you_  
_Like I'm gonna lose you_  
_I'm gonna hold you_  
_Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_  
_I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_  
_When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_  
_Like I'm gonna lose you_  
_I'm gonna love you lik__e I'm gonna lose you_

_Hey_  
_Whoa_

_I'm gonna love you_  
_Like I'm gonna lose you_  
_I'm gonna hold you_  
_Like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_  
_I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when_  
_When we'll run out of time so I'm gonna love you_  
_Like I'm gonna lose you_  
_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

everyone was silent and all Lucy though was 'crap... they didnt like it, i guess i'll be kicked out or sold out to my father...' Just as Lucy was about to cry, the doors burst open to show someone she was relieved to see...

**who just burst in i wonder? i hope you liked this chapter which took me an hour and 25 mins to complete... enjooyyy!p.s i have not looked through this i appologise for the mistakes but its 2:25 am soooooo**


	22. who in the world?

**Heyyy Guyyyyssss i'm getting annoyed with my laptop i wrote this out sooo many times already and it just decided ohh i'm gonna restat cause i like fucking up your day ugh.. i hate you stupid laptop... at least i know what i'm writting ;)**

_**In Lucy and Natsu's apartment in Magnolia.**_

"Luuuucyyyy~ i miss youu" My voice rang from the cellphone, I felt bad but, i really want my Lucy back

"Aww, dont worry i'll be back soon. You know how much i've missed Sting. and their guild isnt as bad as people make it out to be... though their master is kinda scary he can be kinda nice i dont see why our guilds hate each other so much" Lucy replied as i walked around the apartment, i could hear that she was walking somewhere, then i wondered where her guitar case and little black book was because i hadnt seen them been used in a while

"Luce, why dont you sing anymore?" I asked out of curiosity. Ever since we got here i havent seen her take her music out, and i havent seen or heard her sing either, I guess it was a little too out of the blue because i heard Lucy stop in her tracks, but i could hear shouts and things in the background, was she heading toward their guild?

"I have to go..." She whispered, i guess she doesnt want to talk about it, but... i have to know why.

"Luce tell me whats bothering you" She had cut me off, i heard the line go dead, i guess i was being a little pushy, i just... i just want to protect her, i have to protect her, no matter what.

"Dude, are you okay?" Gray asked poking his head out of the living room where i could hear erza yelling at the TV.. who let her play Minecraft again?!

"Yeah, i'm just worried about Luce y'know" I replied with my signiture grin, that was soon wipped away when a pillow was thrown into my face by a very frustated erza screaming 'Damn it, fucking mobs!' and... now i wish Lucy was here eeeven more.

"Erza?! What the hell?! How cant you kill those things their so pathetic even Happy can kill them!" Gray yelled towards the red haired demon who now had a aura to kill around her... yep i need Lucy to calm these psycho's down.

"Oi, Ice stripper, Erza dont fight in the appartment i want a place for Lucy to come back to!" I yelled, probably not the most practical thing i thought of but i'd like to have a place to live in and i'd love if luce could see i can keep the appartment un-destroyed for a month. Surprisingly i wasnt killed but i was struck with a series of questions from them, oh shit i didnt tell them about Luce...

* * *

Just as Lucy was about to cry, the doors burst open to show someone she was relieved to see...

"LU!" The person yelled and ran up to the stage where Sting and Rogue stood looking bewildered.

"D-Dan?!" Lucy was shocked, relieved and nervous... this guy was someone her father had set up for her...ugh... marriage, _before _Natsu came into the picture, he was a full of him self ladies man. Lucy was sort of attracted to him util she found Natsu or.. Levy pushed her to find Natsu.

"You know it baby, how've you been, you know your fa-" Lucy put a hand over his mouth before he could say anything and she hissed lowly so no one heard (Except dan, Sting and Rogue) 'dont talk about that wretched man to me' and she gathered her things smiled at everyone bowed and walked off the stage, that was when she was stopped by Minerva.

"Where do you think you're going, you still have a lot longer to sing" She said in a harsh but also a kind tone, it was hard to figure out weather she liked the music or was just being a bitch. Lucy smiled and nodded and walked past Dan who was talking to Sting as Sting was informing him on a few things. Flicking through her book again she found another song, a more depressing one but it was still good, but she needed a piano to play it.

"S-Sting, is there a piano here i can use?" she whispered to sting, he smiled and nodded. him and Rogue went off and a few moments later there was a piano and Lucy began playing focussing on singing and not missing a cord.

"Someone Like You"- Adele

_I heard that you're settled down_  
_That you found a girl and you're married now._  
_I heard that your dreams came true._  
_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_  
_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I'll remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_You know how the time flies_  
_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_  
_We were born and raised_  
_In a summer haze_  
_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._  
_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_  
_That for me it isn't over._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I'll remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Nothing compares_  
_No worries or cares_  
_Regrets and mistakes_  
_They are memories made._  
_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I'll remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I'll remember you said,_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_  
_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

once she had finished everyone was staring again and Lucy smiled at them thinking 'is this good or bad?' and then Sting and Rogue began clapping and the whole guild errupted in cheers. 'yup... a lot like fairy tail... i wonder if i can make it through this month... heck i wonder if Natsu's and my apartment can withstand a month with them three?

"Lucy, sing another please... your awesome!" a random voice shouted out the crowd, she was begining to get a little self conscious.

"i-i'm not sure i have another that you'd like... would someone randomly point at one from my book?" She asked timidly and a lot of people yelled 'meeeee pick meee' like little kids, eventually she asked Yukino who just had to pick one Sting and Rogue will see through... oh well, at least everyones having fun. At least no one knows who i am.

"Sting... would you... sing a few parts? you can look at the book while i play and so one... it's just me and Levy sung this together." Lucy whispered to Sting who agreed not so reluctantly.

"Battle Scars" Guy Sebastian-_Lucy-_  
(feat. Lupe Fiasco- _Sting-_)

_[Intro: Sting]_  
_Hope the wound heals but it never does_  
_That's cause you're at war with love_  
_You're at war with love, yeah_

_[Hook: Lucy]_  
_These battle scars don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle..._

_[Verse 1: Sting]_  
_Never let a wound ruin me_  
_But I feel like ruin's wooing me_  
_Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree_  
_Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me_  
_But when you're trying to beat the odds up_  
_Been trying to keep your nods up_  
_And you know that you should know_  
_And let her go_  
_But the fear of the unknown_  
_Hold another lover strong_  
_Sends you back into the zone_  
_With no Tom Hanks to bring you home_  
_A lover not a fighter_  
_On the front line with a poem_  
_Trying to write yourself a rifle_  
_Maybe sharpen up a stone_  
_To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone_

_[Pre-hook: Lucy]_  
_I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched_  
_I wish that I could stop loving you so much_  
_Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_  
_When all of the signs say that I should forget her_  
_I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_  
_I wish that the good outweighed the bad_  
_Cause it'll never be over (never be over) until you tell me it's over_

_[Hook: Lucy]_  
_These battle scars don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle scars don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle..._

_[Verse 2: Sting]_  
_(Then just leave then)_  
_You shouldn't have but you said it_  
_(And I hope you never come back)_  
_It shouldn't have happened but you let it_  
_Now you're down on the ground screaming medic_  
_The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses_  
_Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work_  
_That's why you're in a locker full of hurt_  
_The enemy within and all the fires from your friends_  
_The best medicine's to probably just let it win_

_[Pre-hook: Lucy]_  
_I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love_  
_I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much_  
_And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together_  
_When all of the signs say that I should forget her_  
_I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had_  
_I wish that the good outweighed the bad_  
_Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over_

_[Hook: Lucy]_  
_These battle scars don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle scars don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle..._

_[Bridge: Lucy &amp; Sting]_  
_Cause you set me on fire_  
_I've never felt so alive, yeah_

_No, hoping wounds heal, but it never does_  
_That's because you're at war with love_

_And I'm at the point of breaking_  
_And it's impossible to shake it (yeah)_

_See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does_  
_That's cause you're at war with love_  
_Hope it heals, but it never does_  
_That's cause you're at war with love!_

_[Hook: Lucy]_  
_These battle scars don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_I ain't ever gonna change_  
_These battle scars don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_They ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle scars don't look like they're fading_  
_Don't look like they're ever going away_  
_I ain't never gonna change_  
_These battle..._

This is how everything went on throughout the whole night until everyone was exhausted, especially Lucy who was singing most of the time. she received a lot of praise from everyone. She was shocked that everyone was so welcoming and was worried they were planning something, something horrible behind her back, or at least thats the vibe she got from the group that caught sting and her hanging out...

"Luuucyyy! It's so late, why are you calling me this late shouldnt you be asleep?" Natsu's sleepy voice came though the phone, it was obvious he was waiting for her call, fighting sleep until he knew she was safe.

"I just got back, sorry if i woke you, i just wanted to let you know i'm safe and i wanted to hear your voice" Lucy whispered as she lay on the floor of Stings room where she had insisted on sleeping.

"I know Sting and Rogue will keep you safe, i'm just on edge because you're... in Sabertooth. Listen Luce, Makarov told me about that request you're father sent out, it seems a few dark guilds are trying to come after you. And one of those dark guilds are Raven Tail." Natsu said, sleepiness evident in his voice.

"Natsu... tell me about it tomorrow, it's nearly 2am get some sleep" Lucy said trying to keep her voice from wavering through fear of being sent back _there_.

"Luce... stay... safe..." Natsu's voice trailed as he spoke and yawned.

"I will dont worry Natsu, i have Sting, Rogue and now Yukino" Lucy smiled as she spoke, soon she heard soft snores from the other end and chuckled, just before she cut off there was someone else on the other end of the phone.

"Lucy? Lucy?! Thank god, Natsu told us what had happened since he tried really hard to protect the apartment from desrtuction.I'm just glad your safe with Sting" Erza's voice said through the receiver.

"Erza... dont tell anyone but, for the month i'm staying here i'll be performing at the sabertooth guild, just so i'm not.. you know... in the way" Lucy whispered down the phone as she realised Sting was fast asleep.

"Alright, well, since you've left us for a month, make a deal with me" Erza said confidently.

"O-okay" Lucy replied nervously.

"Perform at out guild when you get back" Erza said simply, Lucy giggled, of course... they all liked her singing, Lucy just wasnt confident enough to face her friends while on stage.

"Deal... Good night Erza" Lucy said

"Good night Lucy" Erza whispered softly as Lucy cut off the phone. She lay on her mattress as she stroked Lector and Frosche. When the door opened slowly and Rogue slipped in.

"So this is where he comes... i was curious. So you havent told anyone at your guild?" Rogue said as he crouched down. It was surprsing for Lucy because he wasnt the talkative type of guy.

"No, i dont want them to get the wrong idea... you know Fairy Tail they jump to conclutions rather easily." Lucy smiled as she stared at the stares out side of the window-which her mattress was underneath- She heard Rogue chuckle.

"Me and Sing are glad you found a place you feel you belong Lucy" His tone changed from his usual monotone into a relieved type of tone.

"And i'm glad you found the place you feel you belong Rogue, i've been worried about everyone since the day i left, i wasnt sure weather my father would harm any of you or... or if... if he was sincere about giving up, i-i do think about things like 'what if i had just stayed' but i was too afraid to go back, i-i was afraid of facing everyone again" Lucy said begining to cry a little so she turned her head away from Rogue.

"Lucy, it's alright, your different now right, you'r so much more confident" Rogue said softly, Lucy scoffed.

"Thats an act...i'm still completely terrified" Lucy sobbed, the cats curled up closer to her as if to comfort.

"Then fight it" Stings voice droned from the bed making Lucy jump."Dont pretend to be confident... dont pretend to not be afraid... show people what you feel, let them help you!" He said getting out of bed rather lazily and walking to hug his sister. Lucy was happy, she had finally got that off her chest, but she was still afraid of facing everyone...She was afraid if she went back and showed them what she truly felt that they'd blame Sabertooth, and she would be able to stop it. She was terrified, but in that one moment being hugged by Sting and Rogue she forgot her fears, for a minute she felt like just Lucy... and he was happy she had her brother and her brothers best friend...

**soo how'd you guys like that sappy ending to the chapter... i've decided to carry this on a little longer so i think it'll be about 30 chapters or so when i finish, i hope you guys have enjoyed it so far cause i know i've enjoyed writting it and i love your comments. i think this is rather long and the reason for that is trying to get out of being social with family at a party.. heh i dont do family parties... anywhoooo this took aggesssss thanks to parents and siblings but here you go hope ya like it.**


	23. What did you do!

**i am writting this while trying not to laugh at Tragic Magic on skype at 1:30 in the morning, its suuper hard. this'll be a short chappy but hope you enjoy.**

_1 month and a day after Lucy went to Sabertooth._

"Lucy, weren't you meant to leave yesterday?" Rogues monotonous voice asked as they left his and stings home.

"I'm sure Natsu'll be fine... its not like he's going to just appear at your guild and rampage all over until i get there" Lucy giggles softly as her and Rogue walked towards sabertooth, both carrying big bags of farewell cookies Lucy forgot to hand out yesterday. They chit chatted all the way to the guild until Lucy noticed happy outside and a Natsu shaped hole in the guild door. Lucy and rogue sweat dropped and walked in with a silent Happy trailing behind them. Lucy couldnt help but laugh at their master and Natsu butting heads.

"Natsu! What the hell?!" Lucy laughed feeling a little shy.

"You didnt come back within the month so i came to get you" He grinned forgetting about brawling with the master of sabertooth.

"Really? You were that worried about one of your Nakama that you came to get her when she didnt return when she said she would?" Minerva asked quirking an eyebrow.

"She's not Nakama to me! She's MY Luce." Natsu stated in his childish way.

"I didnt come back yesterday because i forgot to.. uh..g-give everyone these farewell cookies... t-they've been really k-kind to me" Lucy said shyly, Natsu was worried something was up she hadnt stuttered for 7 years and all of a sudden she starts stuttering after a month and a day here. Natsu held happy in his arm as Lucy Sting and Rogue handed out the cookies to the guild. Natsu's brows were furrowed as he tried to come up with an explanation until Sting walked up to him and told him.

"Lucy was just acting tough before dude. she was trying to be confident even though she was terrified. but the first night she was here after she stopped talking with you and Erza she confessed and she was irritated with herself about it so... i told her to stop putting on an act and actually _be _confident and fearless" Sting explained as he picked Lector up off the floor and cuddled him.

"Luce...Why wouldnt she tell me" Natsu sighed in frustration. He wanted her to rely on him for _anything._ Even if it was something as trivial as getting rid of a spider.

"She was afraid" Rogue stated in his always monotonous voice. Natsu looked down at Happy noticing him fidget wanting to rush over to his blonde friend, Natsu released him and he lepped away towards Lucy who instantly picked him up. Soon there was karaokey being set up and Natsu found a way he could express himself to Lucy. Natsu got up on stage and began singing.

**Not the one**

_You're way too young to be broken._  
_You're way too young to fall apart._  
_You're way too young to play these games,_  
_But you better start,_  
_But you better start._

_This is when it starts,_  
_From the beating of your heart_  
_Till the streetlamps talk to you._

_Jumping off of the edge,_  
_Oversleeping your head,_  
_Everything's turning dark to you._

_I went to pick up the parts,_  
_The doctor's hiding the charts,_  
_He won't let me see this side of you._

_It's on the tip of my tongue,_  
_You know you're way too young_  
_To have someone lie to you._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._  
_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._  
_You'd better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself._  
_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

_You're way too young to be broken._  
_You're way too young to fall apart._  
_You're way too young to play these games,_  
_But you'd better start,_  
_But you'd better start._

_It was the second I lit_  
_Your first cigarette,_  
_I forget who you used to be._

_And I bit my lip_  
_The second you sipped_  
_The poison that was mixed for me._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._  
_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._  
_You'd better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself._  
_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

_Drink the poison lightly,_  
_'Cause there are deeper and darker things than you._  
_I know 'cause I've been there too._

_I know it might seem frightening_  
_To have the world fall apart right under your shoes._  
_Trust me,_  
_You'll make it through._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._  
_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._  
_You'd better find somebody else and get a hold of yourself._  
_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._  
_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._  
_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._  
_I'm not the one, I'm not the one who wants to hurt you._

By the time Natsu was done Lucy was looking at him rather confused and looking rather sad at him. He sighed, he was just about to pick another song to sing when Lucy walked up to him slowly.

"N-Natsu? Whats wrong?" She asked quietly as everyone in Sabertooth stared at them both.

"Why didnt you tell me you were still scared Luce. i wouldnt have... i wouldnt have made you go on those missions with me if... if i had just known" Natsu said running a hand through his unruly pink spikey hair.

"I-I didnt want to worry you" Lucy whispered, suddenly Lucy's lips were claimed by Natsu's as he hugged her tightly.

"I will always worry about you" Natsu whispered as their lips parted... suddenly the whole sabertooth guild was clapping and cheering... this always happens whenever their together they forget where they are, they lose themselves in each others eyes and words. Eventually they persuaded Lucy to sing and Natsu being the child he is got overly excited as Lucy walked up to the stage.

**_Still i fly_**

_There' a time in your life_  
_When the world is on your side_  
_You might not feel it_  
_You might not see it_  
_But it surrounds you like a light_  
_Makes you stronger for the fight_

_Never letting go_  
_Gotta learn to grow_  
_Watch me as I touch the sky_  
_Still I fly_  
_Now I know it's what I gotta do_  
_Find a dream that's new_  
_Give it all I got this time_  
_Still I fly_  
_Still I fly_

_Feel the wind all around_  
_All the courage to be found_  
_Who knows what's out there_  
_I know I'll get there_  
_Oh off into the sun_  
_I know I'm not the only one that's_

_Never letting go_  
_Gotta learn to grow_  
_Watch me as I touch the sky_  
_Still I fly_  
_Now I know it's what I gotta do_  
_Find a dream that's new_  
_Give it all I got this time_  
_Still I fly_  
_Still I fly_  
_Still I fly_

_Breathe it in_  
_I'm gonna shine_  
_It's my moment_  
_Gotta live and live it right_  
_I'm flyin_  
_Flyin so strong_

_I'm movin'_  
_I'm movin'_  
_I'm movin' on_

_Never letting go_  
_Gotta learn to grow_  
_Watch me as I touch the sky_  
_Still I fly_  
_Now I know it's what I gotta do_  
_Find a dream that's new_  
_Give it all I got this time_  
_Still I fly_  
_Still I fly_

Once Lucy had finished singing she quickly got off stage and tried... tried to hide behind Natsu but he scooped her up and twirled her round. After that fiasco they finally left and this little outing had brought Fairy Tail and Sabertooth together which would be helpful in future because little did they all know... a storm was brewing and heading their way.

**well i hope you enjoyed this. i know its short but cut me some slack... its 2:22 in the morning and its dark... and their are creepy noises outside keeping me from sleeping.**


	24. Why now?

**hi i am sorry i havent updated in ages i am soo sorry about that but i have my excuses, i was helping my family and things, my mom is going on a holiday for a week with her friends so i was getting ready fir that, i got back to school two weeks ago and i already have to revise for stupid fucking tests, i even have maths tomorrow and i just know i'm going to do shit, i have also been working recently and i'll be working a lot more from next week and ughh my brain feels like its going to explode. anyway i got a small idea for this this morning and i am really excited to share it i hope you like it, i wont be spending as much time on it as the others because i have work at 11 so... here you are.**

* * *

"Guess who's back?!" Natsu yells as he barges into the guild with me in tow, damn it your too loud when your excited.

"LUCY!" The whole guild shook as everyone saw me and seemed ever so happy, it's only been a month, jeez.

"H-Hi g-guys" I said so meekly and they faces of joy turned to faces of rage and anger, oh right... i've been acting strong around everyone...

"WHAT THE FUCK DID THEY DO TO LUCY?!" Erza growled making everyone cower in fear.

"C-calm, down.. i-i-i'll e-e-explain" i cowered hiding, Erza calmed down and everyone sat around me and began to listen intently as i explained the whole act thing. To say they were annoyed was an understatement they kept telling me 'you shouldnt act confident if you arent, what if you went on a dangerous job and got yourself killed?' or they would apologize for making me feel like i had to be confident. My answer to everyone was 'i didnt want everyone to constantly worry i know you all did in the beginning and when i didnt improve on my confidence you worried more, especially Natus' I then was hugged by Natsu as the boys got closer, jeez, he's way too protective sometimes.

"N-Natsu... need a-air" I choked. he released me a bit and everyone backed off a bit.

"Lucy, i know this is unfair but... i feel like until you're actually confident, i forbid you to take on a hard job without at least 1 other person there with you" Natsu said so protectively and serious, I couldnt say no. so i just nodded into his chest.

"Let's have a party with Sabertooth, that way we can become nakoma instead of rivals. Lucy you can ask them correct? You made friends their right?" Lisanna suggested, i nodded and smiled. she always has good ideas. I grabbed my new mobile phone (That Sting made me buy as he got worried when he went on jobs and left me at the guild) out of my pocket and decided to text Minerva since she was the master's daughter. It didnt take long for a reply to come back. But her reply scare her, and everyone could feel the fear radiating off of her.

"Luce?" Natsu asked as he looked over her shoulder, what he saw made his heart clench, and anger spread across his whole body, the person who texted back was not Minerva, and Natsu was enraged...

* * *

Minerva and their guild where planning on surprising Fairy Tail with a Truce gift so their guilds could unite instead of fight. But as they were gathering their things someone unknown crashed through the door, he looked a lot like Sting. This must be Mr Heartfilia, and he was not happy.

"Sting! WHERE ARE YOU YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" He bellowed as he slamed the door shut. Sting stepped forward but Minerva stepped in front of him, She could feel his power, He'd learnt magic that rivals Sting and Rogues, she wasn't gonna let them get hurt before the newest gmg because they had to be the best

"M-Mr Hearfilia!" Rogue gasped, everyone was silent, silent in shock. Sting never showed fear or emotion and here he was... stuttering and looking like he's about to pee himself from fear just because this man came in.

"Leave" Minerva's father grumbled to the man and everyone heard a low growl escape the mans throat.

"How about no" He retorted.

"Dobengal" the master grunted

"Yes Master, i will deal with this" Debengal proceded to attack and thats when all hell broke loose and Minerva's phone began to chime with a new message. Mr Heartfilia picked it up and read who it was from and decided to send a photo of The battered and bruised twin dragons with the caption 'your next my baby girl' He chuckled darkly as he left the guild battered and bruised and a very enraged jiemma... Little did everyone know there where two new dragon slayer coming to find their brothers...

**Hey guys, i knwo you all probably like the story the way it is but my friend asked me to try and add my Oc's into the story because she thought it would be cool so next chapter i'm going to see what their like incorperated in here, i really hope you guys dont hate me for it**


	25. It's christmas! Part 1

**heyya! Its christmas and i wanted to write a chapter for this im adding oc's to this which is my oc's from my other story The twin dragons of Fairy Tail to see if they fit or not. This is x-magiclilly-x's idea so i hope you all enjoy... not sure if i'll carry on from here next chapter, MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL**

* * *

DESCRIPTIONS OF THE OC'S!

Lilly(X-magiclilly-x)?:_Hair colour is browny gray placed in a side plait most of the time, Purple innocent eyes. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony wears denim short shorts, with mid thigh burgundy socks with black slip on shoes, she wears a black shoulderless longsleeved top under a sleeveless reddish burgundy jumper with a black hood, she also wears red fingerless gloves. She's a shy yet confident girl, she can be really clumsy and is a generally bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or hair changes colour at night to a grayish-white in the moonlight it looks as if it were glowing. She wears an ankle bracelet with a teardrop charm on it which symbolizes Suiro's magic, it was a gift from Suiro's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

_Suiro (Means water dragon) (ME):__ Water dragon has Light greenish blue hair that is half up half down with a blue gemmed butterfly clip(her colour isn't quite turquoise). She wears denim short shorts like Lilly but hers are a little lighter in colour, under her short shorts she wears 3 quarter black leggings, with purple slip on shoes. She wears a blue and white striped shoulderless long sleeved top. Her eyes are an orangish brown. Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan. her hair changes to a paler than pale blue and refleks the moonlight so it looks like its glowing. Suiro also wears an ankle bracelet but hers has a snowflake charm on it that symbolizes Lilly's magic, it __was a gift from Lilly's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

**FYI!: These two are dragon slayers! THEY HAVE EXCEEDS! **

_Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on his back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. Wears a light purple jacket with a fluffy hood. His personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

_Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on her wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

* * *

"Luce! where are you going?! You cant defeat him on your own!" Natsu yelled from behind Lucy who stormed out of the guild.

"I don't care! Why? Why'd he have to do this.. so close to.. christmas!" Lucy sobbed, she turned to look at Natsu tears beginning to form.

"Shh, luce, calm down, we still have a few days before he gets here **(YEah i know it doesn't add up shut up) **we'll plan this together as a guild, No one attacks family without learning the consequences" Natsu said, he really didn't want Lucy to leave on her own, and he definitely didn't want her to leave all together again. He pulled her into a tight hug, and she cried into his chest.

"But why now" She blubbered

"I dont know Lucy.. but we'll beat him together, I promise! Hey! Why don't we go to Crocus to Sabertooth, that way no one's here when he gets here!" Natsu said trying to make things better.

"Thats a great idea Flame brain! It actually might work... for once" Gray said making both teens jump. Juvia clung to him as always, Erza stood behind them nodding approvingly. and suddenly the whole guilds on a train to Crocus for christmas!

* * *

_**Before the guild set off...**_

"HEY! Quite pushing! That hurts, you just shoved me into nettles!" A young girls voice cried out.

"Sorry, i was excited! It took us 4 months to get here from the freezing mountains!" A second young girl's voice said apologetically.

"Okay, okay.. hey look its their guild! Wait.. where're they all going?!" The first girl cried.

"Hell do i know! Lets try and listen!" The second girl suggested.

_"C'mon, hurry the train to Crocus will be leaving soon and we need to be there before that happens just incase Jude gets here soon!" a random guild member called._

_"Shut up! C'mon brats less chit chat more pack!" The masters voice yelled making it obvious it was a last minute decision._

"They're going to Crocus?! What the hell!" The first girl yelled, they stayed quiet for a while after a few people stopped to look around them, they were sure the dragon slayers could have heard them clearly.

"C'mon, lets get there quickly before the dragon slayers find where we are, our plan won't work if we're found out now!" the second girl said dragging the first girl back into the dark woods hoping it'd take a while for the dragon slayers to find where they were, they grabbed their stuff and sleeping exceeds and ran as far as they could.  
After a while of running they sat down in a small cave placing their stuff down out of breath.

"I DESPISE running." The first girl said.

"Suiro, it was _your _fault we had to run, you and your loud mouth..." The second girl said gaining her breath back a little.

"Oh shut up Lilly, it was just a shock that the whole guild was going to crocus... even the ones that never move their asses" The first girl now known as Suiro said throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Dont worry, we wont miss out chance Suiro-chan, it took us freaking ages to find where the hell they were and we are _not _losing this chance!" The second girl now known as Lilly said crossing her arms with determination. The girls set up camp in that cave for the night as the sun had set and they'd rather not be fighting dumb monsters all night.. again.

* * *

**5_ days skip..._**

"Thank goodness, i was hoping to get here christmas eve, i hope Sabers okay" Lucy said stepping off the train eagerly.

"Ugh.. never riding a train again!" Natsu groaned as he crawled off the train,

"you say that every time Flame brain!" Gray grumbled fed up with everyone. They'd been stuck on that train for 5 days straight and i think everyone including Mira was beginning to want to kill someone from the guild. The whole guild set off for sabertooth and Lucy made all of them stay far away from the building just in case, so her and Natsu opened the guild door, it seemed rather normal christmas decorations here and there. The two walked in, Lucy more nervous than ever, everyone turned to stare at them.

"Lu-cy?" Yukino said surprised to see Lucy there unharmed.

"Um.. Well... i got a text 5 days ago from minerva's phone of.. uh.. what my dad did... and he said he was coming for Fairy Tail soooo uh... they followed me here..." Lucy explained holding Natsu's hand tightly with nerves waiting for someone to yell at her that it was all her fault.

"Where are they?" Minerva asked. Lucy pointed to the door and held it open, The whole guild were stood there, cute and innocent (Wendy and Romeo) at the front.

"Um... M-Minerva... i-i-i'm so sorry" Lucy began, she was terrified not wanting these guys to hate her.

"You dont need to appologize Lucy, as far as what Sting has told us, that man is no longer your father" Minerva stated.

"Uh.. w-where is S-Sting?" Lucy asked, as everyone entered.

"He's getting ready to sing, not a very christmassy song but its an awesome song!" Yukino said dragging Lucy over to where Sting was setting up.

"Sting!" Lucy said happily in relief.

"Lucy..." Sting grumbled. He wasnt happy at all... he heard what had brought her here, he failed to protect his own sister! She was scared enough to leave her guild!

"Can i sing with you?" She asked, Sting stopped and looked up and his younger sister's smiling face, he gave in within two seconds.

"What song've you got?" Sting asked, Lucy gave him her sing book and he looked at her questioningly when he saw a song called 'Distance disturbs me'. "C'n i sing this on my own first sis?" Lucy nodded and went to sit with Natsu who looked at Lucy confused.

"How come you ain't up there too?" Natsu asked

"He's singing this one on his own" She replied

_**Distance disturbs me by set it off**_

_I wish I never saw your face_  
_Then I wouldn't need a place to frame you in my mind_  
_Hanging on the wall_  
_My memories and all_  
_But you're not tangible_

_Stuck on sentimental_  
_The history we never had_  
_Almost accidental_  
_The way you live inside my head_  
_And I would kill to be a mile away_  
_To feel the breath you'll take_  
_But fate won't let me_

_Distance disturbs me_  
_I wish we never met_  
_I wish I could forget who you are_  
_Distance disturbs me_  
_Cause we just can't connect_  
_I found my one regret and it was you_  
_Distance disturbs me_

_Separated by a scream_  
_It's just a bitter sweet success with a dash of failure_  
_I'm hanging by a thread_  
_Intentions cut to shred_  
_I'm starting to lose my grip_  
_So someone please distract me_  
_I need a new obsession_  
_Am I just going crazy?_  
_I'll never learn my lesson cause_  
_I would kill to be a mile away_  
_To feel the breath you'll take_  
_but fate won't let me_

_Distance disturbs me_  
_I wish we never met_  
_I wish I could forget who you are_  
_Distance disturbs me_  
_Cause we just can't connect_  
_I found my one regret and it was you_  
_Distance disturbs me_

_Throw it all away_  
_For just one rainy day_  
_Throw it all away_  
_For just one rainy day with you_  
_With you_

_I would kill to be a mile away_  
_Or the breath you'll take but fate won't let me_

_Distance disturbs me_  
_I wish we never met_  
_I wish I could forget who you are_  
_Distance disturbs me_  
_Cause we just can't connect_  
_I found my one regret and it was you_  
_I found my one regret and it was you_  
_I found my one regret and it was you_

Everyone clapped happily and Lucy went up to the stage smiling brightly.

"No one minds if i join my brother do they?" She asked, Fairy Tail seemingly excited to hear her sing for the first time. Cheers eco'd through the bog guild.

**"Stay With Me (Remix)" Sam smith**  
**(feat. Mary J. Blige)**

_[Sam Smith-Sting:]_  
_Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_  
_But I still need love cause I'm just a man_  
_These nights never seem to go to plan_  
_I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

_[Sam Smith-Sting:]_  
_Oh won't you stay with me?_  
_Cause you're all I need_  
_This ain't love, it's clear to see_  
_But darling, stay with me_

_[Mary J. Blige-Lucy:]_  
_Why am I so emotional?_  
_No it's not a good look, gain some self control_  
_And deep down I know this never works_  
_But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

_[Mary J. Blige -Lucy:]_  
_Oh won't you stay with me?_  
_Cause you're all I need_  
_This ain't love, it's clear to see_  
_Oh won't you stay with me?_

_[Sam Smith-Sting:]_  
_Oh won't you stay with me?_  
_Cause you're all I need_  
_This ain't love, it's clear to see_  
_But darling, stay with me_

_[Sam Smith (Mary J. Blige)-Sting (Lucy):]_  
_Oh won't you stay with me?_  
_(Won't you stay? Won't you stay?)_  
_Cause you're all I need_  
_This ain't love, it's clear to see_  
_(This ain't love, no, no, no)_  
_But darling, stay with me_

The whole Building shook with applause, The Fairy Tail guild was excited to finally hear Lucy's singing, Sabertooth excited for various reasons.

"Well, i think i'll let my sister take the stage now, does her former band wanna come join her?" Sting said into the mic, Levy, Erza and Lisanna got up on stage and discussed what they were going to sing and Lucy blatantly refused to sing several times but eventually gave in and stood nervously in front of the mic.

**Why worry by set it off**

_This sinking feeling sets,_  
_It feels just like a hole inside your chest._  
_I know you're thinking,_  
_No, no, no, no, it is easier said than done,_  
_But please let me attest._  
_I know it's hard._  
_You're feeling like you're trapped,_  
_But that's how you react,_  
_When you cannot see the light._  
_But try and see the light._  
_I'm tellin' you,_  
_No, no, no, no,_  
_You're the only one_  
_Standing in your way,_  
_Just take a breath, relax, and tell me…_

_Why?_  
_Please tell me why do we worry?_  
_Why?_  
_Why do we worry at all?_  
_Why?_  
_Just tell me why do we worry?_  
_When worry is never helping tell me_  
_Why?_  
_Why worry at all?_

_Why do we insist,_  
_On crossing bridges that do not exist?_  
_Let's take these issues_  
_Step by step by step, to work it out,_  
_Day by day by day we're falling down,_  
_But life goes on._  
_I've got some questions,_  
_Are you sick of feelin' sorry?_  
_Uh huh,_  
_And people sayin' not to worry?_  
_Uh huh,_  
_Sick of hearing this hakuna matata motto,_  
_From people who won the lotto,_  
_We're not that lucky._  
_Have you noticed that you're breathing?_  
_Uh huh,_  
_Look around and count your blessings,_  
_Uh huh,_  
_So when you're sick of all this stressin' and guessin' I'm suggestin' you turn this up and let them hear you sing it._

_Why?_  
_Please tell me why do we worry?_  
_Why?_  
_Why do we worry at all?_  
_Why?_  
_Just tell me why do we worry?_  
_When worry is never helping tell me_  
_Why?_  
_Why worry at all?_

_Chin up, quit actin' like you're half dead._  
_Tears can only half fill how you're feelin'._  
_Don't worry, be happy baby._  
_Stand up, life is too damn short,_  
_That clock is ticking._  
_Man up, if ya feel me,_  
_Everybody sing it._

_Why?_  
_Please tell me why do we worry?_  
_Why?_  
_Why do we worry at all?_  
_Why?_  
_Just tell me why do we worry?_  
_When worry is never helping tell me_  
_Why?_  
_Why worry at all?_

_Why?_  
_Please tell me why do we worry?_  
_Why?_  
_Why do we worry at all?_  
_Why?_  
_Just tell me why do we worry?_  
_When worry is never helping_  
_I'm not buying what they're selling_  
_So if worry's never helping tell me_  
_Why,_  
_Why?_  
_Worry at all?_

"Wait? Levy plays drums?" Jet and Droy yelled over the entire cheering guilds.

"WHY IS THAT SO DAMN HARD TO ACCEPT!" Levy yelled, Gajeel did his weird laugh and the boys' band soon joined them singing other songs and the night carried on this way until around 12 o'clock at night when everyone had either gone home or passed out. Lucy was about to go home with Sting and Rogue when two young very tired and very dirty and cold looking girls walked through the guild doors and fainting on the cold hard wood floor.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, sorry it isnt the best christmas chapter, but i did this christmas eve/day and its not christmas and if theres any mistakes i will later fix them but right now sleep is all that on my mind. I hope you all are enjoying christmas! My chritsmaas wont be here until boxing day because my moms working and so is my dad so we have to wait to open anything. Hope you guys love your day and love this chapter, it honestly took my ages and i sat here for like 2 hours staring at a black document. anywayysss let me know if you want me to keep the oc's in here also i ended up walking into a door after finishing this and i can hear my brothers still giggling at me.. what lovely siblings i have.. Love you all sorry for rambling.**


	26. Its christmas part 2

**Neko-chan: Well lifes boring af and i have tones of stuff to do yet here i am writing for you guys.. #priorities**

**Lilly-chan: Never say that again**

**Neko-chan: ...**

**Neko-chan: #PRIORITIES**

**Lilly-chan: Did you just disobey me**

**Neko-chan: Suck it**

**Lilly-chan: What the hell have you eaten today**

**NEko-chan: A lot of very chocolatey hot chocolate which i need more of...**

**Lilly-chan: Put it down...**

**Neko-chan:...**

**Lilly-chan:...**

**Neko-chan:...**

**Lilly-chan:...**

**Neko-chan: Okay so last time i introduced the two Oc's Suiro and Lilly and i didnt really get a response so i'm going to carry on with them for a while, if you dont like it then i will remove them from the story so let me know what you think.**

* * *

DESCRIPTIONS OF THE OC'S!

Lilly(X-magiclilly-x)?:_Hair colour is browny gray placed in a side plait most of the time, Purple innocent eyes. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony wears denim short shorts, with mid thigh burgundy socks with black slip on shoes, she wears a black shoulderless longsleeved top under a sleeveless reddish burgundy jumper with a black hood, she also wears red fingerless gloves. She's a shy yet confident girl, she can be really clumsy and is a generally bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or hair changes colour at night to a grayish-white in the moonlight it looks as if it were glowing. She wears an ankle bracelet with a teardrop charm on it which symbolizes Suiro's magic, it was a gift from Suiro's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

_Suiro (Means water dragon) (ME):__ Water dragon has Light greenish blue hair that is half up half down with a blue gemmed butterfly clip(her colour isn't quite turquoise). She wears denim short shorts like Lilly but hers are a little lighter in colour, under her short shorts she wears 3 quarter black leggings, with purple slip on shoes. She wears a blue and white striped shoulderless long sleeved top. Her eyes are an orangish brown. Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan. her hair changes to a paler than pale blue and refleks the moonlight so it looks like its glowing. Suiro also wears an ankle bracelet but hers has a snowflake charm on it that symbolizes Lilly's magic, it __was a gift from Lilly's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

**FYI!: These two are dragon slayers! THEY HAVE EXCEEDS!**

_Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on his back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. Wears a light purple jacket with a fluffy hood. His personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

_Exceed 2 = Yuri, female, Suiro's Exceed (My exceed), Light blue, fairy tail emblem is a turquoise colour on her wears a white bunny costume that has a dark blue lilly on the ear. She's a shy exceed and analyses the situation and determines whether or not to speak._

* * *

"Oh my god!" Lucy said in a horrified voice, she quickly walked up to the two girls and saw the multiple wounds on their arms that looked like a whip or something was used, she was frightened for their lives as they had very soft breathing and slow heart beats.

"The infirmary's this way but it'd be best for them to come back with us just incase the master finds them in the morning and thinks them intruders." Rogue mumbled picking up the girl with lightish greeny blue (Not quite turquoise) hair in a princess style. Sting grabbed the other and put her on his back and Lucy picked up the two exceeds that seemed completely terrified and exhausted.

"Come, it's alright you two, we'll help them okay" Lucy said calmly as the shaking exceeds stared at their best friends with worry.

"We were suddenly attacked in the woods and... and they did really well in defending themselves but... but they had to flee to save us a-and they were running all night..." the salmon Exceed sobbed, he seemed the most horrified and fearful.

"Ren, dont worry they're strong enough to not die by this. they just need rest okay" The blue coloured exceed said trying not to cry herself, Lucy smiled at them.

"you two should also rest we'll be at Sting and Rogues soon, you can stay with Froche and Lector if you want" Lucy smiled at the two exceeds who seemed to calm down a little. By the time they got to Sting and Rogues the two exceed had passed out as well.

"They can sleep in my room, Lucy you sleep with the Exceeds in Rogues room me and Rogue will sleep in the living room with me" Sting said as he walked through the door of his and Rogues apartment and began heading straight for his room.

"You and Rogue sleep in Rogues room, im going to watch over them for the night, just incase they y'know deteriorate in the night" Lucy said as they entered Stings room, they placed the two young girls in Stings double bed and placed the two exceeds next to them, the Salmon one woke up for a second.

"Please look after her" He said sleepily and cuddled up to the brownish gray haired girl.

"Hey, it just crossed my mind but since they have exceeds does that mean these to are dragon slayers?" Sting questioned as he and Rogue began to exit the room.

"We'll just have to ask them won't we" Rogue mumbled as he closed the door, Lucy sat silently by the bed of the two young girls, they looked beautiful despite the cuts, bruises and dirt. They must've come a long way for a reason, they didnt look much older than Wendy. Lucy hoped that these girls would be fine by morning, they could spend their christmas with her and her guild mates she was sure they'd have so much fun, they could even help them find who they were obviously looking for.

* * *

The next morning...

"Lucy wake up!" Lucy was shaken awake by a familiar warm hand,

"Natsu? What?" Lucy said groggily,

"Why are you sleeping leaning on the bed like that?And who are these two beaten up girls that look and smell familiar" Natsu said with concern etched into his eyes.

"Oh, after everyone went home or fell asleep these two stumbled into the sabertooth's guild and collapsed, we brought them here. They havent woken since they collapsed. We should call Wendy and Sherria to heal them." Lucy said standing up and walking briskly towards the phone.

"Sting and Rogue are doing that don't worry, you need to shower and change though." Natsu said picking up Lucy and plopping her over his shoulder.

"But what if the girls wake up, they'll be frightened if no ones there to calmly explain things to thm" Lucy panicked.

"Rogue will watch over them while your in the shower. but you sting Luce go shower and eat would ya" Natsu teased as he placed her in the bathroom with an already made bath. Lucy sighed in defeat and locked the door behind herself once Natsu had left. She quickly washed and changed into the clothes that were left for her, she put her hair up into a single ponytail.  
She rushed out of the bathroom and back to the room the girls were in, she was met by Lyon, Sherria and Wendy with Rogue in the corner. She seemed to ignore them and she rushed to the bedside to check if the girls were okay.

"Don't worry Lucy they'll be fine, they should be awake in an hour or so" Wendy said cheerfully.

"Thank goodness" Lucy breathed out a sigh of relief. The exceeds seemed to be awake and they stared at those around them in silent fear.

"Yuri... who are they?" The salmon coloured exceed whispered.

"I think... they may have saved us"The blue coloured exceed in a white bunny costume said back.

"hey, are you alright?" Lucy asked concern evident in her voice. The exceed looked at her with slightly frightened eyes.

"Me and my brother here are alright, just a little shocked and confused as to why you brought us here and why our best friends are asleep and injured" The bunny exceed explained trying to get up.

"Stay down, you need rest" Wendy said softly as she came over with some tea and water.

"I am perfectly fine thank you, the one who needs rest is my best friend." The exceed rudely said back standing on her feet.

"Could you tell us what happened?" Lucy said in a soft tone, the exceed nodded.

"We were on our way to sabertooth because the fairytail guild came here and these two are looking for two people in your guild, so we were walking in the woods when all of a sudden we were viciously attacked, the girls did well in defending themselves but me and my brother aren't good fighters so they were forced to run away while carrying us, they ran the rest of the way to crocus and then they finally got to sabertooth but they must have collapsed." The exceed said looking at the two young girls with worry. She placed a paw on the greenish blue haired girl and the girl scrunched up her face.

"Who were they looking for in fairy tail?" Lucy asked the small exceed.

"Our brothers" a sweet yet hoarse voice said, Lucy jumped and looked at the brownish gray haired girl that seemed to have awoken.

"You're awake, thank goodness, how do you feel?" Lucy said handing her a glass of water.

"My head hurts but other than that i feel fine, thank you for taking care of us. My name's Lilly... I hope we didnt cause too much trouble for you" The young girl smiled, her Purple innocent eyes seemed frightened.

"I'm Lucy, who's your brothers? I may know them" Lucy said sitting in the chair next to them.

"My older brothers last name is Dreyer that's all i remember." The girl said, everyone froze and looked at her in shock.

"She couldn't mean..._ Laxus_ Dreyer could she?" Wendy whispered to Sherria.

"Who else in fairy tail's last name is Dreyer and is young enough to have a younger sister this age" Sherria replied. The young girl looked rather frightened, and confused.

"You know him?" Lilly asked tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Uh.. He isnt exactly a... nice person, but i'll go call the master and tell him" Lucy said exiting the room.  
When Lucy entered the room again the other girl seemed to have awoke, She seemed a lot more shy and stuttery with the room looking so crowded. Lucy gave her a kind smile and she walked up to her side, the girl hide more under the covers so only her eyes and forehead were visible.

"Don't worry, we're here to help you. how do you feel?" Lucy asked softly as she knelt down by the bed.

"I-I-I..." The girl stuttered and shivered with fear.

"Is she alright?" Wendy asked looking worriedly.

"Oh, she's shy dont worry. I think its cause theres several strangers in here" Lilly said as she moved over wincing in pain a little and hugged her friend.

"Lilly, Where are we?" Everyone heard the cute whimpered whisper.

"I dont know but tell them who your brother is, Lucy's in Fairy Tail" Lilly whispered back, The second girl looked at Lucy and waved her hand for her to come closer.

"D-Do you know G-Gray F-Fullbuster?" She stuttered quietly, though shocked she nodded,

"Natsu... Call gray down here" Lucy said while staying quite quietly. Natsu nodded and sent a quick text. Soon after there were only 4 people other than the two young injured girls in Stings room. The four consisted of Lucy, Natsu, Lyon and strangely Rogue. Not too long after Makarov, Laxus and Gray arrived looking like they just ran a 5 day marathon up mount hakobe. They crashed in through the door as if being chased by wild boars.

"What did you say my _sister _is here?!" Laxus and Gray said in unison. Lucy put her finger to her lip telling them to shush.

"Lucy! Tell us why you called us here?!" Gray yelled

"Shut up! You'll scare them!" Lucy scolded. she lead the boys to the bed and they stood there dumbfounded while one of the girls shuffled down under the covers more and the other just stared blankly at the two boys shocked.

"Lilly/Suiro!" Laxus and Gray said simultaneously as the two girls sat there in the bed, one hidden under the covers shaking from fear and the other looking at them wide eyed in disbelief, Grays eyes stung with tears as the young girl closest to him shivered in fear. HE say on the edge of the bed and placed his hand where he assumed her head was.

"Suiro it's alright now. You're safe" He said softly, surprising the members present in the room. Slowly and hesitantly the young girl came out from her hiding space tears threatened to fall. She hugge Gray tighty around his torso and cried sliently.

"Lilly, but.. I thought.. Father.." Laxus was mumbling incoherent sentences that no one could make sense of.

"Father threw me away and left me for dead in the woods, but i was found and saved by Suiro and her dragon Tsunami who took me to Hyozan. We travelled a bit after they disappeared on the 7th, of the 7th year 777 until we remembered about our dragons telling us to find you." Lilly explained as clearly as she possibly could. She was cuddling her small exceed buddy tightly as if for comfort.

"I'm so glad you're safe" Laxus sighed looking at her so gently.

"Why did the whole guild come to crocus?" Suiro sobbed.

"My father threatened to harm everybody so we moved here for christmas." Lucy explained,

"Y-Your f-father?" Suiro stuttered, Lucy gave a sad nod.

"D-does he have a b-beard a-and long blond h-hair?" Suiro asked. Lucy nodded again curious as to why she was asking.

"H-H-He's the one t-t-that h-h-hirt u-us" Suiro shivered more in fear and hid in her brothers embrace. Lucy got her mobile out and showed them the photo she had been sent, the girls coward in fear. Natsu grew a little angrier at the fact that this man beat up a two kids for no good reason.

"Luce.. when the new year starts... so will a war" Natsu growled and walked out the room slamming the door behind him startling Suiro even more...

* * *

**neko-Chan:It has taken me weeks to finally write this out. i hope you enjoyed and i hope you liked the Oc's. Enjoy the rest of the story. now im going to fall asleep!**

**Lilly-chan: Sleep tight Neko-channn~**


	27. Twin dragons singing

DESCRIPTIONS OF THE OC'S!

Lilly(X-magiclilly-x)?:_Hair colour is browny gray placed in a side plait most of the time, Purple innocent eyes. Laxus' younger sister. Glacier dragon slayer (Basically and ice dragon slayer) Her fairy tail emblem is on the side of her left thigh Its colour is salmony wears denim short shorts, with mid thigh burgundy socks with black slip on shoes, she wears a black shoulderless longsleeved top under a sleeveless reddish burgundy jumper with a black hood, she also wears red fingerless gloves. She's a shy yet confident girl, she can be really clumsy and is a generally bubbly person. her best friend is Suiro, only Suiro can call her lil or hair changes colour at night to a grayish-white in the moonlight it looks as if it were glowing. She wears an ankle bracelet with a teardrop charm on it which symbolizes Suiro's magic, it was a gift from Suiro's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

_Suiro (Means water dragon) (ME):__ Water dragon has Light greenish blue hair that is half up half down with a blue gemmed butterfly clip(her colour isn't quite turquoise). She wears denim short shorts like Lilly but hers are a little lighter in colour, under her short shorts she wears 3 quarter black leggings, with purple slip on shoes. She wears a blue and white striped shoulderless long sleeved top. Her eyes are an orangish brown. Her fairy tail emblem is on the back of her neck under all her hair, it is a lightish blue Gray's younger sister. She's shy but its worse with males except her older brother, she's super clumsy and trips over air most of the time , she's only bubbly when around certain people. Her best friend is Lilly, only lilly is allowed to call her Neko-chan or Suiro-chan. her hair changes to a paler than pale blue and refleks the moonlight so it looks like its glowing. Suiro also wears an ankle bracelet but hers has a snowflake charm on it that symbolizes Lilly's magic, it __was a gift from Lilly's dragon to help her find her best friend and know if she was in trouble or upset, it also shows other emotions._

**FYI!: These two are dragon slayers! THEY HAVE EXCEEDS!**

_Exceed 1 = Ren,male, Lilly's exceed, salmon coloured, fairy tail emblem will be a lighter shade of salmon on his back. has a chain round his neck with a lotus flower on it. Wears a light purple jacket with a fluffy hood. His personality is shy but bubbly. Yuri's twin._

* * *

The two young girls were left to the care of Wendy and Sherria. Their brothers stayed with them to make sure they were alright and to tell them about things. Basically to get to know each other as they are now. It seems as though the girls didn't remember much about their time with their family's, Suiro seemed not to remember anything except names. Lucy went out to look for Natsu to try and calm him down. Lyon stayed with Sherria in the room for some reason and Sting and Rogue went to the guild to inform the others of the two girl's appearance. The girls were to join everyone with their brothers in a little while. First they had to persuade Suiro that no one will hurt her and that she'd be safe which was easier said than done. Ever since Lilly had known the girl she'd been skitty, easily scared, though she had a sharp tongue when she was angry she generally couldn't harm a fly unless it hurt her friends.  
Lilly on the other hand was confident in her ability to persuade her friend and also confident in her magical abilities. She always had a sharp tongue though she didn't trust others easily, she cared a lot about those who had gained her trust. The first time Suiro had met her she was shy and cold towards her and the dragons but she soon warmed up to them once they gained her trust.

"So, Suiro. You were kidnapped as a baby and then saved by Ur and she gave you to Tsunami?" Wendy asked as she healed the remaining wounds on the girl. Suiro nodded shyly up at the girl trying not flinch away.

"M-my dragon t-told me about the ones who kidnapped me. Th-They were from a g-guild and planned to u-use me as a way to lure m-my parents away, and k-kill them b-but Deliora got to th-the town before they could u-use that plan so then th-they intended to kill me b-but Ur s-saved me" Suiro stuttered.

"So, even your sister was saved by master Ur" Lyon mumbled to Gray.

"Master Ur?" Suiro said quietly, she was confused as to why he would call her that,

"Ur saved me from the wreckage of Deliora, Lyon was her student and was being raised by her, I was dragged into it and learnt magic too... though I did something really stupid which costed Master Ur her life" Gray said looking guilty.

"I-I knew you were her disciple b-but I d-didn't know s-she had a-another s-student" Suiro said.

"Huh?! How'd you know about me being her disciple?" Gray said a little louder than his inside voice making Suiro flinch and cower under the covers.

"U-Ur told me" She squeaked.

"HUHH!?" Lyon and Gray exclaimed making the girl hide and shiver like a little kitten.

"Can't you guys keep your mouths shut and not yell" Lilly's harsh words sounded through the room as she also calmly went under the covers and comforted her friend."You're such a wimp Neko-chan"

"Neko-chan?" Everyone in the room questioned. The two girls emerged and Suiro looked embarrassed.

"That's her nickname because she's such a scaredy cat. She's my Neko-chan." Lilly giggled and Suiro didn't look up her face pure red. Lyon and Gray were about to say something when there was a soft knock on the door. It opened and in walked Sting, Yukino and Rogue. Suiro hid behind Lilly and shivered.

"So, these are the two girls that showed up and collapsed. They look adorable!" Yukino squealed.

"Please don't make such loud irritating noises. You're scaring her" Lilly said moving to the side to show a huddled up Suiro.

"She really is like a cat huh" Laxus commented earning a glare from Gray, not that he cared much.

"Lucy told us to come get you. She wants to show the girls something." Sting said, He looked almost bored with this.

"You know she asked _me _but you and Yukino tagged along and now you're trying to act all high and mighty just because your girlfriend is around jeez..." Rogue sighed. Sting grinned and walked out hand in hand with Yukino. Rogue threw clothing (that fell on top of Suiro) towards the bed. "Lucy also told me to give you these" He mumbled before exiting.

"Wow he's..." Lilly began,

"So cool..." Suiro finished with a sigh.

"Whoaaa you did not just say that" Laxus snickered.

"Y-yes I-I did" Suiro said trying to stand up for herself.

"Has Suiro gotten herself a cute little crushy wushy!" Lilly teased,

"N-No!" Suiro exclaimed going beet red. Lilly, Laxus and Gray chuckled at the girl's response though Gray wasn't too happy about it.

"Okay, everyone out so me and Suiro can changed _please._" Lilly said pointing at the door.

"Well isn't this one bossy" Lyon said with a smirk on his face. Lilly glared at him as everyone left, the girls looked a their clothes and sighed. Tight tops and shorts. though there were hoodies which the girls put on. Lilly wore the black top and hoodie while Suiro wore the blue top and hoodie, both wore the denim short shorts. They exited the room holding their sleeping exceeds in their arms sweetly.

"So, what's her name?" Gray asked as he petted Suiro's head affectionately,

"Yuri." Suiro responded quietly, she kept her eyes to the floor. Gray held out his hand to her.

"C'mon, hold my hand so you don't get lost okay." He said with a smile. Suiro looked up at him and smiled hesitantly taking his hand. It was nice to know she had someone she could trust. They all walked out together, Lilly and Suiro both holding the hand of their sibling felling a little childish but grateful. They walked to Sabertooth and followed Rogue inside, he went straight to a dark corner on his own, Lucy and the girls were beginning a song when they entered.

_**KAT DAHLIA**_

_**"I Think I'm In Love" (Nightcore)**_

_Time's been ticking, hearts are runnin'  
__Think that Cupid's up to somethin'  
__You asked me how I feel, I say nothin'  
__But lately color seems so bright  
__And the stars light up the night  
__My feet they feel so light  
__I'm ignoring all the signs_

_I keep on frontin', yeah, I stay bluffin'_  
_I keep you wonderin'_  
_Keep you huntin' for my lovin'_  
_But I crave us huggin'_  
_Yeah, I stay stubborn_  
_Cause I can't admit that you got all the strings_  
_And know just how to tug 'em_

_I think I'm in love again_  
_(My head, yeah, you're in my head)_  
_I think I'm in love again_  
_(My head, yeah, you're in my head)_  
_I didn't think it could be true_  
_Let alone that it would be you_  
_I think I'm in love again_  
_(I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love)_

_My hearts' pacin', I'm confused, I'm dazin'_  
_I saw something I never seen in you, it's got me shakin'_  
_I must be hallucinatin'_  
_I hear it happens, I'm just sayin'_  
_Babe I'm just sayin'_  
_Someone give me some paper_  
_Someone give me some crayons_  
_I'm feeling like a child, I need something to play on_  
_I'm trying hard to trust you when you say, "Give me your hand."_  
_Baby, I'm fallin', I hope you catch me when I land_

_I think I'm in love again  
__(My head, yeah, you're in my head)_  
_I think I'm in love again_  
_(My head, yeah, you're in my head)_  
_I didn't think it could be true_  
_Let alone that it would be you_  
_I think I'm in love again_  
_(I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love)_

_In my dreams you're the dutch and I'm the dutchess_  
_And your blunts are always loose so I'm in charge of rollin' dutches_  
_And we getting so high, we always get the munchies_  
_And we go for early brunches that turn into late lunches_  
_And we ain't gotta label, we're just rollin' with the punches_  
_I make fun of your belly and tell you to do some crunches_  
_And you say, "Yeah, well, your ass jiggles, go and do some lunges."_  
_I say, "Fuck you," while I'm thinking of you as my husband_  
_I think I'm in love_

_I think I'm in love again_  
_(My head, yeah, you're in my head)_  
_Baby I think I'm in love again_  
_I think I'm in love again_  
_(My head, yeah, you're in my head)_  
_I didn't think it could be true_  
_Let alone that it would be you_  
_I think I'm in love again_  
_(I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love)_  
_I think I'm in love again_

"Whoa they're amazing!" Lilly said in awe. Suiro stared at the girls on the stage that were giggling and high fiving, she wished she could Sing like the girls up on stage.

"Hey! They're here!" Lucy squealed and ran off the stage to greet the two newer members.

"Who're these two then?" Minerva sneered a little,

"Well, I'm Lilly, and this is my best friend Suiro. Suiro don't be a wimp and say hi." Lilly said pushing Suiro forwards so she could be seen. Suiro gave a shy smile and waved a little feeling awkward in what she was wearing.

"Aww, they're so adorable!" Levy cooed, even though the girls were a little taller than her.

"So why did they come to find Fairy tail?" Erza asked in a strict manner making Suiro hide behind Gray.

"We came to find our elder brothers... which Lucy helped us with. Thank you for that Lucy, and thanks for the clothing" Lilly said with a smile.

"Your brothers? You found them already? Who are they?" Lisanna asked from behind Erza.

"U-um... M-My brothers G-Gray" Suiro's whispered voice was heard. The girls 'awwed' at the cuteness of the small whisper.

"And Laxus is my brother" Lilly said a bit more confidently.

"Whoa! Laxus and Gray have siblings?! When'd that happen?!" Macao blurted out.

"Me and Suiro were separated when she was a baby." Gray mentioned in a cool manner as Suiro hid like a toddler and gripped on to his shirt which was still on surprisingly.

"My dumb ass dad threw Lilly away when she was younger, I've never been able to find where he dumped her, always assumed she was kidnapped or dead" Laxus said bluntly. Lilly looked at him offendedly but shrugged it off.

"I was found by Suiro and her dragon who took me to mine. We've been together ever since. We were searching for where our brothers could be and we went to a town we heard of the 'four pop stars' were in and then we heard you all went to join the Fairy Tail guild once we had got there. And then we had to follow you here to surprise you two on christmas but... well we got ambushed by a crazy guy with a beard and magic who kept saying 'bad girls who run away must be punished' and then we escaped and ran here." Lilly explained as more people seemed to surround them. Suiro seemed to be backing away and she walked into someone behind her. She jumped out of surprise and turned to see a tall intimidating guy with green hair. She cowered away from the scary male, the others didn't notice as they were listening to Lilly's explanation of what had happened to the two girls.

"Where are _you _going, hmm?" The male said in a booming voice still, no one noticed. Suiro cowered away from the scary male, he seemed to get annoyed at her silence

"Hey, I'm talking to you shrimpy" He grumbled. Suiro grabbed her notebook and paper and wrote something and showed it to the male

"I'm not reading that just speak!" He growled. Suiro looked petrified and wrote in big bold letters 'I CAN'T' but he completely ignored it. Suiro began to hate that she couldn't talk in front of large intimidating people. She began to tremble but just before the big guy lost his marbles someone stepped in front of her.

"Orga... if you read what she wrote you'd see she said she can't speak" A familiar monotone bored sounding voice said, Suiro looked at the back of the boy's head. Long black hair, the big guy walked away and the black haired guy turned round.

"You okay?" He asked in a monotonous voice. Suiro nodded her head at the tall crimson eyed male that towered above her. She opened her mouth wanting to say something before she was hugged from behind by a male body, she tensed and shrunk to the floor.

"Hey! You! Don't do that!" Lilly yelled as she saw her friend huddled up on the floor.

"Why, she looked so cute i just had to hug the little lamb" Loke said shrugging his shoulders, then he walked back over to Lisanna who tried not to giggle at his antics. Lilly glared at her and walked up to her friend whispering in her ear for her to calm down.

"S-sorry" Suiro squeaked. Lilly smiled at her and helped her off the floor.

"No worries, c'mon let's listen to more of Lucy's songs!" She said in a happy way, she always did that to help cheer her up, Suiro nodded with a shy smile.

"Okay, well why don't you both sing a song for us? I'm sure you both have amazing voices." Erza suggested. Lilly looked at Suiro who shook her head ferociously, Lilly nodded towards Erza,

"I'll sing something, It'd be fun." She said with a smile. She left Suiro with her brother and told him not to take his eyes off of her because she may sneak away. Suiro sent a silent friendly glare at Lilly knowing what she had told Gray to do.

"Hey, wanna go sit over there with everyone? I'm sure they'd like to get to know you." Gray said in a kind way, Suiro could see he wanted to go join in with the fun. But she didn't want to be near them just yet, they frightened her with how loud and boisterous they were.

"C-Can I go sit in the dark corner o-over there?" She asked, Gray nodded following her to the corner. "Y-You c-can go t-to your friends. I-I know i-it's a pain t-to c-come o-over here with m-me" Suiro added as they got to the dark corner, no one appeared to be there, Gray shook his head and sat next to Suiro placing his arm around her shoulder. Lilly stood up on the stage and picked up a guitar and began playing.

_**ROSS COPPERMAN LYRICS**_  
_"Holding On And Letting Go"_

_Is anybody out there?_  
_Is anybody listening?_  
_Does anybody really know?_  
_If it's the end of our beginning,_  
_A cry_  
_A rush_  
_From one breath_  
_Is all we're waiting for_  
_Sometimes the one we're taking_  
_Changes every one before_

_[Chorus]_  
_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't_  
_It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_  
_Some prayers find an answer_  
_Some prayers never know_  
_We're holding on and letting go_

_Sometimes we're holding angels_  
_And we never even know_  
_Don't know if we'll make it, _  
_But we know,_  
_We just can't let it show_

_[Chorus]_  
_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't_  
_It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_  
_Some prayers find an answer_  
_Some prayers never know_  
_We're holding on and letting go_  
_Yeah, letting go_

_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't_  
_It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_  
_Some prayers find an answer_  
_Some prayers never know_  
_We're holding on and letting go_

_[Chorus]_  
_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't_  
_It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_  
_Some prayers find an answer_  
_Some prayers never know_  
_We're holding on and letting go._

Everyone was silent for a while, before they all burst into applause making Suiro flinch a little.

"So loud" Her and a male voice sighed. Suiro jumped noticing the male that helped her before.

"Ah, S-Sorry, I-I um... W-we didn't n-notice y-you th-there. W-we'll go-" Suiro panicked before he shushed her.

"If you're quiet I don't care." He said. Suiro nodded and looked back to Gray who was watching all his friends have fun without him.

"G-Go to them... I-I'll... Go sing with Lilly?" Suiro squeaked, she wanted to facepalm when she realised what she said, She heard the red eyed boy snicker.

"What?" She mumbled.

"Sorry, I can't imagine you singing" He chuckled, she glared at him and walked towards the stage where Lilly was surprised to see her. She walked onto the stage and whispered in her ear. Lilly looked at her in shock but saw no sarcasm or anything in her eyes or tone. Lilly nodded and handed Suiro the mic... Suiro held the mic shakily.

"U-Um.. I-If you d-don't m-mind I'd l-like to s-sing" She said through the mic in a nervous tone. She heard Natsu said to Lucy 'hey, she's like you used to be' Only to be shushed by a hand hitting his head.

Lilly begins playing daughter of the moon on the piano and Suiro begins to sing,

_**Adriana figueroa**_

_**Daughter of the moon:**_

_Silver light _

_She turned her face up to the starlit sky _

_And on this night began to wonder why _

_She knew that soon the day would come _

_Born to be _

_An heir of beauty and serenity _

_Into this world she entered quietly _

_To her surprise she was the one _

_Destiny was close behind her _

_Phantom of borrowed life _

_And the sea was a reminder _

_Mirror of given light _

_Then one day _

_The sign she'd waited for in skies of grey _

_Traversed a winding road and came her way _

_She found the love she hoped she would _

_But she knew _

_That she had promises to stay true to _

_The dormant daughter of the silver moon _

_Then all at once she understood _

_Destiny was close behind her _

_Phantom of borrowed life _

_And the sea was a reminder _

_Mirror of given light _

_From the sky _

_She watched the life _

_She'd known she would leave behind _

_Said goodbye _

_And gave her people _

_Life through her sacrifice_

Everyone stayed silent stunned she actually went through with singing it... without stuttering too. Rogue sat in the dark corner smiling, though it looked a little creepy. He found this girl ever so interesting, mean while Lilly and Lyon where getting rather close themselves...

* * *

**Neko-Chan:It took me wayyy tooo long to actually write this...**

**Lilly-chan: Yeah... dont take so long next time i want to read this.**

**Neko-chan: Which one do you want more twin dragons or this?**

**Lilly-chan:...**


	28. Christmas4

**neko-fro: heyy I'm writing this as I'm in ireland. Yay! Im also avoiding talking to my hosts best friend and boyfriend and I'm so scared rn. Anyways this will probs be a short chapter sorry.**

* * *

Gray and Natsu as usual were brawling over something rather stupid. Lilly and Suiro where sat next to Lucy and her band. They were trying to get to know them better and they wanted to ask about their dragons.

"So, what did they look like?" Levy asked excitedly, this was like a fairy tale to her, she's always wanted to meet a dragon.

"Hyozan was a large male. He could go translucent like a glacier but he was a pale blue ish colour. His human form was tall and muscular, pale blue eyes and hair, his hair was really long kind of like Gajeel's." Lilly said simply, The girls looked completely shocked

"Human form?" Erza asked as calm as she could, Suiro and Lilly nodded.

"They have a human form for getting food and money and things." Lilly stated simply

"So... anyone could be a dragon but disguised?" Levy asked excitedly.

"Well... they cant use their human forms inside the magical barrier that separates 'normals' and wizards" Lilly said casually.

"Magical barrier?" Lucy asked.

"You didn't see it on your way here?" Lilly asked, the group shook their head and Lilly sighed. Suiro and Lilly shared a look.

"It keeps the non magical powers that have bad intentions out." Lilly said.

"A-and it h-helps those m-magical c-creatures from being seen in the r-r-real world. l-like dragons." Suiro added, the whole group looked at her as she hadn't said a thing all night,

"What about your dragon Suiro?" Lisanna asked, Lilly glared at her she didnt seem to like her much.

"Tsunami... she was large but not as big as Hyozan, she was a sea blue colour she was so kind. Her human form was slim but exceedingly powerful, her eyes were aqua and her hair was sea blue. Her hair was long and wavy. She was beautiful." Suiro said sighing sadly. The girls looked at her in shock. "W-What a-are you s-staring at?"

"That was the first sentence you said without stuttering." Lucy said happily jumping up startling the young girl.

"H-Huh?" Suiro stuttered in response not realizing herself. The girls giggled at her response before the boys came barging over, Natsu jumping up and down like a maniac trying to say something.

"Calm down" Erza growled and he instantly cowered away. The group chuckled at their pink haired friend before they all settled into one booth though Lilly and Suiro had to let others in so that Suiro wasn't squished.

"Igneel and Grandeeney called, Their bringing Wendy and her friend Juvia to come visit... and Igneel said that they'd be in the forest just incase their forms don't stay human" Natsu said excitedly.

"Dragon parents?" Lilly asked,

"How'd you know?!" Natsu asked looking shocked, the girls facepalmed dramatically

"Me and Suiro had Dragon parents, they disappeared though" Lilly said with a sad smile.

"When?" Natsu asked earning himself a gentle hit on his bicep for being un sensitive about the subject.

"3 years ago" Suiro whispered, she looked down and the group went silent before Happy, Pantherlily, Ren and Yuri plodded up the them.

"Did you know these two could talk?" Yuri asked as she clambered up onto Suiro's lap.

"Why are Happy and Pantherlily walking like humans?" Lucy asked.

"We're Exceeds. We were normal cats in the human area. but we're magical beings" Happy said flying up on top of Natsu's head.

"So that's why you always tried to jump from really high places. I just thought you were a loony" Natsu chuckled. Happy whined about him being mean and everyone joked around. Surprisingly no one noticed Suiro and Lilly slipping away.  
As the two girls got outside they let out a small sigh.

"Where do you think they went?" Lyon's voice said to someone else as they exited the guild.

"Try looking in front of you" A dull monotone spoke, The girls looked behind them to find Rogue and Lyon stood just outside of the guild door. Lyon smiled his arrogant smile while Rogue stood there with his face completely stone faced.

"L-L-L-Lilly" Suiro squeaked hiding behind Lilly as if she'd be invisible there.

"Stop being such a wimp." Lilly said moving to the side to expose the shivering girl. She never did like when two guys faced them but after being attacked she was even more afraid.

"We wondered where you two went. Weren't you just with the girls?" Lyon said walking toward them.

"We got bored so we were going to go sight seeing." Lilly lied.

"We'll accompany you. right Rogue" Lyon said placing his arms around their shoulders making Suiro flinch away.

"Please don't scare her" Lilly said moving away from Lyons arm and held Suiro's hand with a gentle smile. Rogue walked up to them without saying a word.

"I guess he's in?" Lyon said with a chuckle.

"Arrogant" Suiro said to Lilly who burst out laughing.

"What was that?" Lyon asked,

"Oh, i was trying to think of a word to describe you to Suiro earlier and she seems to have found the perfect word for you" Lilly said through her laughter.

"Oh, and what is that? Handsome? generous? kind? caring?" Lyon babbled.

"Arrogant" Suiro repeated louder so he heard.

"That hurts." Lyon said pouting slightly. Lilly and Suiro giggled, Suiro noticed a small smile appear on Rogues face. He caught her eye and his smile disappeared and Suiro grinned at him.

"Oh, we should tell our brothers where we're going!" Lilly said, Suiro looked at Lilly horrifiedly and shook her head.

"I am not going back in there" She said looking at the big guild in horror.

"Whats so bad about my guild?" Rogue asked seeming sort of offended.

"nothings wrong with the guild everyones rather kind... i just dont like being surrounded like that." Suiro explained clearly without stuttering. Rogue looked at her in a little shock. Suiro tilted her head at him as if to say 'what?'

"You didnt stutter" Lyon whispered by her ear making the girl jump and hide behind Lilly.

"She still jumps though" Rogue chuckled. Suiro glared at them from behind Lilly. Lilly rolled her eyes and dragged her back into the guild, just in time to see Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal and Loke performing. Natsu on lead vocals and guitar, Gray on bass and backup singing, Jellal on backup singing, Gajeel on drums and Loke was on Guitar backup.

_**Bring me back to life by extreme music.**_

_I'm breathing in_  
_And breaking down_  
_I feel my time is running out_  
_The fire in my heart will burn me to the ground_

_I did my part_  
_I tried my best_  
_The things I'm fighting to protect_  
_Always shatter into pieces in the end_  
_Ooh_

_I'm broken and I'm barely breathing_  
_I'm falling 'cause my heart stopped beating_  
_If this is how it all goes down tonight_  
_If this is how you bring me back to life_  
_(Gray &amp; Jellal: Whoa whoa)_  
_This is what it's like when we collide_  
_(Gray &amp; Jellal: Whoa whoa)_  
_If this is how you bring me back to life_

_I'm up in blood, I'm runnin' dry_  
_My heart's been beating all the time_  
_To help this broken body live another night_

_Battlecry, is the damage done?_  
_Who has lost and who has won?_  
_Who will be there when my life's support is gone?_  
_Ooh_

_I'm broken and I'm barely breathing_  
_I'm falling 'cause my heart stopped beating_  
_If this is how it all goes down tonight_  
_If this is how you bring me back to life_  
_(Gray &amp; Jellal: Whoa whoa)_  
_This is what it's like when we collide_  
_(Gray &amp; Jellal: Whoa whoa)_  
_If this is how you bring me back to life_

_I'm breathing_  
_I lost all feelings_  
_I'm barely breathing_  
_Still holding on_

_I'm broken and I'm barely breathing_  
_I'm falling 'cause my heart stopped beating_  
_If this is how it all goes down tonight_  
_If this is how you bring me back to life_

_Gray and Jellal: Whoa whoa_

_I'm broken and I'm barely breathing_  
_I'm falling 'cause my heart stopped beating_  
_If this is how it all goes down tonight_  
_If this is how you bring me back to life_  
_(Gray &amp; Jellal: Whoa whoa)_  
_This is what it's like when we collide_  
_(Gray &amp; Jellal: Whoa whoa)_  
_If this is how you bring me back to life_

_I'm broken and I'm barely breathing_  
_I'm falling 'cause my heart stopped beating_  
_If this is how it all goes down tonight_  
_If this is how you bring me back to life_  
_(Gray &amp; Jellal: Whoa whoa)_  
_This is what it's like when we collide_  
_(Gray &amp; Jellal: Whoa whoa)_  
_If this is how you bring me back to life._

Suiro blinked in aware at her brother up on stage.

"Suiro? You in there. Earth to Suiro!" Lily said waving her hand in front of Suiro's face.

"So cool! They looked so cool!" Suiro said in aware. She stared at them as the walked off the stage looking confident. Lilly smiled.

"Your just as cool and just as good at singing." Lilly said pulling her in tow to the table where everyone, including Laxus and his little followers sat.

"Me and Suiro are going to go exploring. We'll be back soon m'kay?" Lilly said with confidence as Suiro cowered behind her.

" Not without a guide." Lucy said before the boys said anything.

"We have two" Lilly said and she pointed over at Lyon and Rogue who were having a conversation by the door waiting patiently. Well it was more like Lyon was trying to keep a conversation going with Rogue who gave short curt answers.

"I'm not letting Suiro go anywhere with Lyon" Gray said as soon as he saw who Lilly had pointed at.

"W-Why not?" Suiro asked still hiding behind Lilly.

"He's an idiot and I dont trust him. I'll tag along with you" Gray said getting up preparing to leave the group.

"Y-You dont have to! D-Dont s-sacrifice being with you f-f-friends for b-baby-s-sitting me" Suiro said in a panic.

"Awwww, look at that your little sister doesnt want you around" Gajeel jabbed.

"T-Thats not T-true. i want to s-spend time with him b-but i-if we're outside i-it'd be like he's b-babysitting m-me" Suiro rushed in a panic.

"She doesnt take jokes well. Anyway Gray sit. and Stay I will keep hold of your sister and Lyon wont do anything to her okay? We're going now bai bai" Lilly said before rushing out the guild door with Suiro in tow. Lyon and Rogue followed them at a brisk walk.

"Why're you walking so fast?" Lyon asked.

"So they dont follow us. duh. c'mon I wanna Explore!" Lilly said excitedly as she spun around and giggled.

"Careful." Lyon said as he grabbed Lilly's wrist and pulled her towards him as a cart went past at a high speed. Lilly was pulled into his chest and she ended up unintentionally hugging him. As soon as the cart had passed Lilly pushed herself away from Lyon and walked away from him.

"Hey! I just saved you. The least you could say is thank you!" Lyon grumbled after her. Suiro giggled before a hand being thrust in her face distracted her from her friends embarrassment.

"The streets are crowded. Hold my hand so you arent lost" Rogue said in his monotonous voice looking away from her. Suiro went red with embarrassment but she couldnt exactly refuse because that would be rude. She reluctantly place her hand in his and he began walking pulling her along like a child. Suiro followed him looking at the back of his head. She examined the back of him finding it quite intriguing. He had broad shoulders and a built straight back. His cloak swished in he wind and hit her in the face making her release his hand to move it.

"You shouldn't randomly let go like that. It's dangerous here" Rogue said. holding her hand again.

"C-Cape... " Suiro said pointing at his cloak.

"What about it?" Rogue grumbled.

"I-It hit my face a-and i-i had to m-move it" Suiro said looking down. She hated not being able to speak properly. She felt like a 3 year old.

"Sorry. I'll walk slower. We have to catch up to Lilly and Lyon though so lets hurry" Rogue said holding a tight but comfortable grip on her hand. Suiro nodded and they began walking. They caught up with Lilly and Lyon to find Lilly red in the face and Lyon saying she looked cute. Suiro sent Lilly a look before giggling at her friends response. Today would be a fun christmas day.

* * *

**Neko-fro: Sorry this was a little rushed. I hope you enjoy. I wont be udating for a few weeks due to exams but once their out the way I'll have 3 months off of school so i should hopefully update more. Bai baii**


	29. Sorry

**heya guys, im really sorry but im going to rewrite this entire story as it went in the wrogn direction and I dont know how to carry it on. I lost my original plan but I have recently found it on an old memory stick which i plan to stick to this time. I am really sorry as i know quite a few of you like this story as is. but im going to leave this story up until ive re writen all the other chapters in the new one which I will name 'The four popstars and the passiojnate singer' I hope you all nderstand! I love all my readers dearly and I hope you understand why I'm rewritting it.**


End file.
